The General's Hell
by sueKay-04
Summary: A face from Jack's past is recruited to the SGC, but what are his intentions? CONTAINS SPOILERS! little bit of swearing btw
1. Default Chapter

The General's hell  
  
Spoiler alert - There will be season eight spoilers in this story, so if you don't want to know about the new season, wait until the first few episodes have aired before reading any further.  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own the Stargate, or the show or Jack (I wish) or any other character. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.  
  
Hey folks. This is going to be the first in a series of stories looking at ways for SG1 to find out that Jack is anything but dumb. I don't know about most people, but I think that Jack must be a secret genius. This series will overlap with another series I'm planning to do (now that I finally have Internet access at home).  
  
The story will tackle why Jack acts so dumb; why he dislikes scientists (unless they're blonde and their name's Sam), and above all, why Jack was so annoyed when Daniel called him Jim in 'Fallen'.  
  
Please R&R. Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one  
  
General Jack O'Neill sat at his new desk, glaring at the red phone in front of him. President Hayes had just informed him of the recruitment of another civilian scientist into the SGC fold. This was due to Sam Carter's promotion to CO of SG1. Sam had been head of all scientific research at the base, but no longer had time to do the work required of the position. Jack had requested an air force scientist, but none were available. Again that was the SGC's fault. All the technical people in the air force were busy working with Hammond at Area 51, looking at several devices the SGC had acquired. Jack had been informed that the new scientist would be a civilian transferring from SETI.  
  
Far from being annoyed at the time, Jack had been happy. At least this scientist would be passionate about the job. That had been then - this was now.  
  
Jack shifted his glare from the offending phone, to the file of the new recruit. Opening the first page of the report, he stopped and looked at the all too familiar face of the scientist. Abruptly, he snapped the report book shut, before walking over to his filing cabinet. Finding the appropriate bunch of copies, he swiftly removed the first few pages. Picking up the bundle, he left his office, and went to the adjacent briefing room. Sg1 were due back from a trade mission. He'd brief them on Carter's replacement then.  
  
It felt odd to him, being stuck at a desk job. He needed to be out in the field, where he belonged. His thoughts once again shifted to the subject of the briefing. Too much had already changed recently, without this latest development.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sam, Daniel and Teal'c stepped onto the Stargate ramp at Cheyenne mountain. The trade mission had gone without a hitch, so Sam was looking forward to a swift debriefing. As SG1 walked down the ramp, Sergeant Davis appeared.  
  
"Colonel. The General's just received word on who your replacement is."  
  
"Oh! I take it he wants to brief us on the new recruit right now?"  
  
"Yes. He's waiting in the briefing room."  
  
Daniel and Teal'c started walking toward the exit, but Davis grabbed Sam's elbow, stopping her for the moment.  
  
"Sergeant?"  
  
"Just to let you know, he looks anything but happy at the moment. "  
  
Sam sighed. Jack's foul moods used to be semi-regular occurrences at the base. Now they were happening on a daily basis.  
  
"Thanks Walter. I'll let the other's know."  
  
Jack could hear his team clanking up the metal staircase to the briefing room. They appeared in predetermined order as always. Teal'c first; Daniel trailing behind throwing quizzical looks in Carter's direction, with Sam bringing up the rear. No doubt Davis had already informed her of his mood.  
  
"Hey Jack!" shouted Daniel.  
  
"I take it the trade mission was a success?"  
  
"Yes sir." Replied Sam. "The Netara have agreed to give us a large amount of their Naquadria in exchange for the same amount of Naquadah."  
  
"Good work Carter."  
  
"Thank you sir." Sam expected another question about the Netara's demands but was surprised when Jack decided to change the subject.  
  
"As you are all aware. I informed General Ryan of a staff shortage in research due to Carter's promotion. I was told her replacement would be a civilian scientist from SETI, and I've been given a report on the new recruit."  
  
"Is SETI being informed about the Stargate programme?" asked Daniel.  
  
"No. There's too many people involved with it. It'd be too risky at the moment."  
  
Picking up the pile of reports, Jack began walking round the table, handing them out as he went. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c all opened their copies expecting to see the usual profile and picture.  
  
"Sir. The profile page is missing."  
  
"The scientist's placement here is yet to be confirmed therefore, we've only been provided with necessary information." Jack lied.  
  
"Right." Murmured Daniel, who was already sceptical about Jack's fib.  
  
"It says here that he is the current head of SETI, and has been since a few months after the programme's inception." Said Sam.  
  
"Yes." Sighed Jack.  
  
"Well sir, if he's such a well known figure, then his colleagues and the media are going to want to know about his job here."  
  
"As far as the media is concerned, he's retiring."  
  
"I thought his placement here was yet to be confirmed?"  
  
"Uh...well...He'll be leaving SETI regardless." He lied, badly.  
  
"Right." replied a now suspicious Carter.  
  
"Well. You can go and read these reports at your leisure. We'll reconvene at eighteen hundred for a full debriefing about the trade mission.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"What was that about?" Daniel asked Sam.  
  
"It believe it was about Colonel Carter's replacement." Said Teal'c obviously still unaware of some of the nuances of human behaviour.  
  
"We weren't talking about that." Daniel sighed.  
  
"We were talking about why the General seemed so...cagey." Sam explained.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, it was so obvious that the profile page had been ripped out, and it was even more obvious that he was lying."  
  
"I'll bet that it's someone he doesn't like, and he's trying to stop the transfer."  
  
"Mmm...probably. You know Jack. If he doesn't like someone, he'll not put up with them."  
  
"If you wish to know who O'Neill does not wish to be assigned, perhaps we should try finding out on the Internet."  
  
"Good idea Teal'c!"

------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack angrily slammed the phone down.  
  
"Oh crap!" he shouted, realising he'd just hung up on the President.  
  
Sitting back in his chair, he placed his feet on the table. He was extremely pissed off. President Hayes had told him that the transfer was final and had been logged. Sam's replacement would be on the base within the hour. Jack had not taken the news well. Picking up the earlier discarded Polaroid, he glared at the picture.  
  
"I knew you'd show up to make my life hell again."  
  
Sighing, Jack brought his feet down off the table, before getting started going through the various procedures needed for recruiting someone new. He quickly scrolled in a name and some other details on one of the multitude of forms, before signing the bottom. It was at that moment, that a wicked thought entered Jack's mind. Sure Jim was going to be back in his life, but Jack was going to be his CO. Maybe this would be good after all.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"Daniel what is it?"  
  
"Oh they've changed the civilian access codes again. I'll need to wait until I get another password. Sorry Sam."  
  
Sam let out a sigh. If a new system was in place, Teal'c would also be unable to go online. Unlike Daniel and Teal'c, who were only monitored while on government websites, Sam was monitored on everything, meaning that Jack might find out.  
  
"It's okay. I'll just input my code."  
  
As expected, Sam's code was valid. She quickly logged on to Google, and typed 'SETI' in the search box. After a second, a window appeared, followed by a message - 'Access denied. Internet off limits to all SGC officers.'  
  
"Damn!" Shouted Sam, mirroring Daniel's earlier frustration.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The General's blocked access to the Internet."  
  
"He's not as dumb as he looks, is he."  
  
"That's a given fact."  
  
"It looks like we will need to wait to find out who this person is Colonel Carter."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The ringing of her lab phone interrupted her. Groaning, she picked up the receiver.  
  
"Carter...The transfer's been put through?...He'll be here in five minutes?...Sir isn't that a little soon...sorry sir...yes sir. We'll be there."  
  
"Jack?" asked Daniel wanting to know who the caller was.  
  
"Yeah. He says the new scientist will be here in five minutes. We've got that long to get smartened up and to get up to the briefing room for the standard meeting and disclosure."  
  
"He hasn't been debriefed yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hmm. that's...odd. I guess we'd better get going."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
SG1 sat in the briefing room. Sergeants Davis and Siler and most of the research staff as well as the new CMO - Dr Smith, joined them.  
  
"I wonder where Jack is?" enquired Daniel.  
  
"If it is someone that O'Neill dislikes, then he will do everything to antagonise the person in question."  
  
"I don't think he's immature enough to show up late just to annoy someone."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
SG1 were interrupted as two marine and Major Davis entered the room. The ensembled crowd stood up.  
  
"Colonel. Where's General O'Neill?"  
  
"He'll be here shortly Major."  
  
"Well then...Maybe we should just proceed without him."  
  
Another two marines appeared at the door, with a familiar looking man in tow.  
  
"Colonel Carter...Meet Dr James O'Neill."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, what do you think? Let me know, and I'll try to update soon.


	2. Oh Brother!

Well here it is - Chapter two!

Thanks for all the reviews guys. It really gives me the initiative to update sooner. (That combined with the fact that I've finally got an internet connection at home!)

Let me know what you think, and I'll try and update soon. (as soon as I figure out where this story going)

**The General's Hell Chapter Two**  
  
Sam eyed the man standing in front of her. He was identical to Jack in almost every way, apart from his black hair, and the lack of a scar above his eye. After scrutinising his appearance for several seconds, she decided to speak up.  
  
"Sir, with all due respect...is this a joke?" she scowled at James.  
  
"No Carter. It isn't." a voice to her left said.  
  
Sam turned round, and to her surprise, saw Jack standing in the doorframe of his office. Jack was obviously not in a joking mood, as he instructed everyone present to take a seat.  
  
"Right folks. We all know the situation. Colonel Carter's promotion has caused a large staffing problem in the research department. Dr O'Neill has been drafted in as the new chief scientist."  
  
"What I don't understand, is why you need such a large amount of research staff inside an old missile silo." James asked. "I don't even know what my job's going to entail." Jack glared at James, who hastily added "sir." to his statement.  
  
"Doctor. As you are aware, you are yet to be debriefed. Until you have been debriefed, you have no right to criticise this base."  
  
"Of course not sir."  
  
The meeting was interrupted by the Stargate Klaxon and the announcement "UNSCHEDULED OFFWORLD ACTIVATION."  
  
"What the hell is that?" James questioned.  
  
"That would be part of your debriefing Doctor."  
  
Sam turned around and looked incredulously at her CO.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"The Prometheus is visiting P4X 457. I asked them to give us a call when they got there, so that we could go visit them."  
  
Sam continued to stare at Jack, as Jack continued to glare at James.  
  
"Carter. Take our new recruit to the locker room, and get one of the marines to kit him up."  
  
"Yes sir." Murmured Sam, unsure of what Jack had planned for James.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I don't get it Colonel..."  
  
"Carter." Sam provided.  
  
"Carter. Right. Just what is going on? I'm getting the idea that the Prometheus is a sorta research ship; That P4X...whatever must be some sorta research place, and the...Stargate...must be a piece of research equipment."  
  
"Something like that Dr."  
  
"Please...call me Jim."  
  
"Right...Jim."  
  
"What I really don't get is why I've got to get 'kitted' up. I mean we're inside a mountain for crying out loud! Where can we be going?"  
  
Sam smiled at Jim. "You'll see. This is part of your debriefing. It's a procedure that the General prefers to use with new recruits. It's called the 'O'Neill special'."  
  
"Right."  
  
"It's a sort of...uh...shock tactic...I guess. It works well with the Marines and Airmen, but we don't normally do this with the research staff."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Speaking of the General...just what relation are you to him...I mean, it's pretty obvious that you are related...I'd just like to know...how,exactly."  
  
"Identical twin."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah big shock there." Jim said sarcastically, with a touch of all too familiar humour. "Let me guess...you never even knew he had siblings."  
  
"No. Do you mean siblings...as in plural."  
  
"Yeah. We have a sister. She works with me at SETI."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Wow. I never knew that either."  
  
"And again let me guess...you don't know a thing about his family."  
  
"No."  
  
Sam and Jim continued walking in silence for a few moments before Sam decided to speak up.  
  
"I don't mean to pry...but it looks like you and the General don't get along too well."  
  
"No...It's quite complicated. We've never really gotten along too well. When our parents split up, we kinda took sides and we've never really patched up our relationship from that."  
  
"Oh. I never knew that his parents had split up."  
  
Jim looked at Sam. Obviously he expected that.  
  
"This is amazing. I've known the General for over seven years, and I've learnt more about him from you in five minutes than I have from him all the time I've worked here."  
  
"Jonathan's always been too insular."  
  
"I didn't expect you to be so much more open than him."  
  
"You just seem to be the type of person I can talk to."  
  
"Oh! Thank you."  
  
Sam and Jim continued their walk to the locker room.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Jack. Every time I think I know you, it turns out I don't." Daniel sighed.  
  
"And."  
  
"And I take it the new Dr is your brother."  
  
"And." Jack said dismissively.  
  
"And I never knew that."  
  
"It is the fact that your brother is a scientist that surprises me O'Neill." Teal's added.  
  
"Can we talk about something else." Jack glared at both of them.  
  
"Sure...I mean you've obviously got a lot of issues there Jack!"  
  
"I DO NOT HAVE ISSUES WITH JAMES!" Jack shouted at the top of his voice, causing several SFs and Technicians to turn round in shock.  
  
"I see that we are mistaken O'Neill. You obviously have no issues with this sibling of yours."  
  
"Thank you T."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Right...let's see. I'm inside a mountain halfway between Denver and Colorado Springs. I'm dressed in what looks to me like riot gear and I'm heading to someplace that sounds like a zip code!"  
  
"Basically yes." Sam said to a rather confused Jim, as he stepped out of the locker room.  
  
"Where do we go now Sam."  
  
"The Gate room."  
  
"It is Sam I call you isn't it."  
  
"If you'd like."  
  
"Do you want me to call you Colonel or Doctor?"  
  
"No. Sam's just fine Jim."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Jim became silent, as they entered the bustling control room. He looked over too see Jack, that rock guy, and the dude with the thing on his forehead standing in the middle of the crowd. The Control room overlooked a larger room, which housed a gigantic doughnut shaped device.  
  
"I take it that's one of these Stargate...things."  
  
"Yes." Sighed Jack, who obviously had no time for his twin.  
  
"I still don't get it!"  
  
"You will...it'll just take a while." Sam offered to the hapless Jim.  
  
"Are we ready than campers." Said Jack, attempting to lighten the mood.  
  
"Are you coming with us sir?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Jack, Jim and SG1 strode toward the exit of the room.  
  
"Davis...dial her up." He instructed to Walter.  
  
"Dial what up?" asked Jim.  
  
Jack let the question hang, until the quintet reached the Gate room.  
  
"Watch and learn."  
  
Jim watched in amazement as the stone doughnut whirred into life. An inner track of stone spun round, and abruptly stopped. One of the V-shaped...things on the outer track lit up, and a voice called out "CHEVRON ONE ENCODED." This happened a further six times, and when the seventh chevron lit up, Davis announced that it was locked.  
  
Immediately after this, a huge plume of 'water' emerged from the Stargate, bathing the room in cool light.  
  
"WOW! What is _that_!" Jim called out, his voice a mixture of awe and anxiety.  
  
"That," Jack began, "Is a Stargate."  
  
"I still don't get it!"  
  
Jack turned to look at his brother. Smirking, he shook his head and began walking up the ramp. Sam turned to look at Jim, and began to offer a further explanation.  
  
"The Stargate has created a stable subspace..."  
  
"CARTER!" Jack interrupted.  
  
"Sorry sir." Turning to looked once again at Jim, she continued, "You'd better just see for yourself."  
  
Jim watched in amazement as Jack, 'rock guy', 'forehead guy' and Sam trudged up the metal ramp, and disappeared into the Subspace...something or other.  
  
"Oh well." He muttered, "Here goes nothing!"  
  
And with that, Jim O'Neill was engulfed in the white glow of the Stargate.


	3. What's going on?

Author's notes - Betelgeuse is a star in the constellation of Orion. It is close to Supernova. Well, I hope you like this part, and please R&R. Thanks!

* * *

Jim stepped onto a stone platform. Jack, Rock guy, Forehead guy and Sam were staring back at him.  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Jim joked.  
  
His statement elicited a half grin from Forehead guy, a full grin from Sam, and a chuckle from Rock guy.  
  
"This is P4X 454 Jim." Explained Sam.  
  
"Well, it doesn't look like any research outpost I've ever been to." He responded, taking in the panoramic view on front of him. The Stargate was at the top of a rocky precipice overlooking a great sweeping valley filled almost entirely with trees.  
  
"Aren't the trees beautiful." He stated as he gazed out at the valley. At this statement, everyone except Jack chuckled.  
  
"What'd I say."  
  
"Nothing...nothing at all." Said Daniel, trying to keep laughter out of his voice as he looked over his shoulder at Jack.  
  
"Right...well...I'd better introduce myself." He said to Daniel and Teal'c. " I'm Jim O'Neill, Jonathan's..."  
  
"Jack's!" Jack interjected.  
  
"...Jack's twin."  
  
"I'm Daniel Jackson...uh...Dr Daniel Jackson."  
  
"I am Teal'c."  
  
"Hi. Thanks for telling me who you both are, but I'm terrible with names. Teal'c easy enough to remember, but Doctor..."  
  
"Jackson." Daniel provided.  
  
"Jackson...right...Can I just call you Rock guy until I can remember your name?"  
  
Now, everybody was grinning including Jack. Daniel however looked a little confused.  
  
"Uh...yeah sure!"  
  
"Now that the...formalities are over...can I just ask...What the hell is going on? Where the hell are we? Where's this Prometheus...ship thing?"  
  
"One question at a time James." Jack said.  
  
"It's Jim to you Jonathan."  
  
"Actually it's sir to you James. End of topic."  
  
Sam, Teal'c and Daniel watched the argument between the two siblings. It was so obvious that the reason they never got along, was because they were identical - literally.  
  
Sam rolled her eyes at Daniel, as they listened to the great name debate. Deciding to put a stop to their rather juvenile behaviour, Sam stepped in.  
  
"General! Jim!"  
  
The pair stopped and turned round, realising just how stupid they were acting.  
  
"Sorry Carter. Sorry Sam." They said instantaneously.  
  
"Why'd you just call her Sam?"  
  
"Why don't you call her Sam?"  
  
"I'm her C..."  
  
"Sir!"  
  
"Yes...sorry Carter."  
  
"Hey...I'd like to point out the fact that Jim still has no clue what's actually going on." Daniel said.  
  
"Yeah...where are we? Canada, Norway, Scotland?"  
  
SG1 turned round to look at Jim.  
  
"Sorry...just thinking of places with lots of trees."  
  
"P4X 454 is a planetoid in the star system of Betelgeuse."  
  
"WHAT? You mean we're like...out there...in space?" he said pointing up to the sky.  
  
"You're the scientist. Go figure." Jack muttered.  
  
"We'd determined that the chances of Betelgeuse having any life sustaining planets was neglible! It's way too close to going Supernova!"  
  
"That's why were on the seventh planet of the system and not the third!" Jack shouted.  
  
"Is this why the Government hasn't funded SETI? Is it because our combined lives work is obsolete?" It was Jim's turn to be annoyed.  
  
"As a matter of fact, SETI provides valuable infrared and radio data." Sam reasoned.  
  
"But not, obviously to search for life, as our mandate states!"  
  
"Obviously not, since these beautiful trees are the most alien thing you've ever seen!" Jack shouted.  
  
Teal'c turned round and glared at Jack, who then corrected his statement. "Well...uh...apart from Teal'c."  
  
Jim's eyes threatened to boggle out of his head. "You're an alien?"  
  
"I am Jaffa."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"The 'wow' thing's kinda getting tired James." Jack moaned.  
  
"Hey! I'm mad...and a little confused."  
  
"What are you mad at?" queried Sam.  
  
"SETI stands for 'the Search for Extra-Terrestrial Intelligence. We've devoted our lives to finding evidence of aliens. Now, I've found out that the Governments known about alien for a long long time."  
  
Jack ignored his twin's spiel. "What are you confused with?"  
  
"Got a couple of hours?"  
  
Teal'c was more than a little frustrated with O'Neill and his sibling, not that he'd show it. He left Daniel Jackson and Colonel Carter to deal with the twins and began to walk around the Gate area. His thoughts were interrupted by the glint of something shiny amongst the long grass. It looked like a watch.  
  
"O'Neill, Colonel Carter!" Teal'c shouted.  
  
Jack turned to briefly glare at his sibling, before giving Carter a questioning look. SG1 and Jim ran up to Teal'c position, where they found him standing over a motionless body. The man wore a US Air Force uniform, with a Prometheus patch on one arm.  
  
"Oh crap!" moaned O'Neill, gripping his P40. Jim and SG1 followed suit.  
  
"Is he okay?" Jim asked.  
  
Sighing, Sam turned to look at him.  
  
"He's dead Jim."  
  
Well, that was part three, which I hope you liked. Please let me know what you think!


	4. Evil Jim!

Here's chapter four! Enjoy

Author's note: W.I.M.P stands for weakly interacting massive particles. It's a concept used in dark matter theories. I'd like to point out that I know very little about dark matter, and all that jazz, so most of the technobabble here is completely made up.

SG1, Jack and Jim paced anxiously round the corridor adjacent to the infirmary. They were awaiting the completion of Dr Smith's autopsy on the Prometheus officer.  
  
Sam was very upset. The dead man was a friend of hers from her air force academy days. He'd been specially picked to lead the Prometheus' research department.  
  
Dr Smith walked through to talk to the waiting quintet. Her results were going to cause a lot of repercussions in the scientific community.  
  
"Doctor. Do you have any idea what killed him?"  
  
As Dr Smith began to talk, a phone ringing interrupted her. Jack groaned, before turning round and picking up the offending receiver.  
  
"O'Neill...you've made contact with the Prometheus? I'll be right there." Jack turned to his team. "I'm needed up in the control room. Keep me appraised of the situation down here." Jack then turned and strode along the corridor.  
  
"Colonel. You will not believe what killed Dr Martin."  
  
"Enlighten us then."  
  
"We found evidence of exotic particles in his jump suit, and it wasn't neutrinos."  
  
"Meaning..." asked Sam, who for once was slightly confused at what this meant.  
  
"Dark Matter." Murmured Jim.  
  
"Yes doctor. This could be the proof we've been looking for to find out the composition of the universe."

* * *

"Davis." Asked Jack.  
  
"General."  
  
"What's the Prometheus saying?"  
  
"They're heavily damaged after being hit by an unknown mass that didn't show up on their sensors."  
  
"Did they say what happened to their surface team?"  
  
"The team was P1, the SG team stationed onboard the Prometheus. It consisted of Captain Joyce Miller, Lieutenant Joseph Byrne, Lieutenant Brian Culhane, and Dr David Martin."  
  
Jack sighed. He knew all of the names. He'd personally assigned all of these people to P1.  
  
"The team had just established a wormhole back here, and seconds after closing it to allow us to make their position, the Prometheus was hit by the unknown object."  
  
"So...They lost radio contact?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes. Three members of the team were ringed back. They said that tiny invisible rock fragments had hit them. They were unable to get to Dr Martin, and were forced to leave him behind."  
  
"So...it's obvious that they were hit by landing debris off of whatever it was that hit the Prometheus."

* * *

"We'll people, what have we got so far?" asked General Jumper, who was making a surprise visit to the base to apprise the Prometheus situation.  
  
"The Prometheus was hit by some sort of dark matter mass. Some fragments of this mass hit the ground of P4X 454 in the viscinity of P1, subsequently killing Dr Martin." Said Sam.  
  
"Any idea what this mass might be?"  
  
"It was a dark matter asteroid." Stated Jim.  
  
"It was not a dark matter asteroid." Said Jack, who was clearly agitated.  
  
"Care to explain why it's not an asteroid General?" asked Jumper.  
  
"Dark matter is way too heavy to form an asteroid sized mass. The biggest thing that could form from dark matter would be a meteor or a small proto- comet."  
  
Sam, Daniel and Teal'c all turned to look at Jack. They were all clearly surprised at him, as he had just made a good contribution to a scientific topic. Even Jumper raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Where did you get that idea? Of course dark matter can form an asteroid sized mass. Any particle besides a neutrino can." Retorted Jim.  
  
"Actually, I have to agree with the General. I once read a very specific paper on Dark Matter detailing this very topic." Said Sam, jumping to Jack's defence.  
  
"What was the name of that paper Carter?" Jack queried.  
  
"Weakly Interacting Massive Particles - detection, and effects on dark matter bodies. It was a theoretical paper."  
  
"It's funny how Carter, having read that paper disagrees with you James, considering that it is supposedly your paper."  
  
Everyone in the room turned to stare at Jim, who was obviously both embarrassed and angry.  
  
"Sir. What's going on?" Asked Sam.  
  
Jack didn't get a chance to answer when Jim jumped in. "Don't you dare criticise my work Jonathan! At least I got a paper published!"  
  
"It isn't your paper! You stole it, because yours was so scientifically unsound, that you couldn't find a publisher!" Jack was livid. "You stole that paper from me, and altered it using Siobhan's notes, so that I couldn't launch any action against you! Don't you dare criticise me James! The only reason that you are where you are right now is because you are a liar and a cheat!"  
  
"Nobody believed that story, because it is completely unfounded Jonathan. It's my paper! Always has been, always will be!"  
  
"Then how come Sam has a better idea of it's content than you?"  
  
Jim sat unable to answer the question, as he continued to glare at his sibling.  
  
"I rest my case."  
  
"All arguments aside ladies and gentlemen. Let's just say that the Prometheus was hit by a dark matter object. Dismissed."  
  
General Jumper, Dr Smith, Teal'c, Daniel and Jim shuffled out of the room, leaving Sam to sit staring at Jack with wide eyed shock.  
  
"You wrote that paper?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sir, on my course, that was required reading. I loved dissecting the finer points of the W.I.M.P experiments. I even used some of the material as part of my doctorate thesis."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Jack stared at Sam. He was clearly frustrated at what had just transpired. Hoping it might make him feel better, Sam decided to try and get him to talk to her.  
  
"Do you want to start at the beginning of what happened sir."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you want to talk about what happened?"  
  
"I take it my dumb-man routine isn't going to work anymore."  
  
"No. Sorry sir."  
  
Jack smiled sadly at his 2IC. "Okay. Here's what happened. All through my academy years, James and I worked on separate papers. James was being educated at a mainstream university, whereas I was at the air force academy. We were always competitive, and I guess he was a little jealous, as everyone always said that I was going to be the high flyer out of the three of us. My sister Siobhan and I correlated data from separate experiments, but I chose not to include her research in my paper, encouraging her to write her own. At the same time, James found out that his paper would not get published, due to a fundamental computational error. He stole my draft paper and Siobhan's notes, and combined the two into a new paper. I tried to fight for my work, but I lost the appeal. You can guess the rest."  
  
"Jack...I uh...Sir...That's terrible!"  
  
"Yeah. He destroyed any chance of me having a scientific career. I wanted to be a cosmologist, but nobody would hire me because of the fiasco over my paper."  
  
"Sir...I'm so sorry." Sam paced back and forth, trying to think of a way to help her now very depressed CO.  
  
"Sir."  
  
"Uh...what?" Jack had also clearly been lost in his own thoughts.  
  
"I'm not going to tell Jim what you've told me. I'm going to try and get him to incriminate himself."  
  
"Sam...uh Carter. You don't have to do that. I mean, it was years ago and the paper's probably way outdated."  
  
"The paper's not outdated sir, and I'd be more than happy to help you get it back."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really sir." Sam turned to walk towards the stairwell. She stopped and looked back at Jack.  
  
"I always knew the dumb-man routine was an act."  
  
Jack shot Carter a surprised look.  
  
"I always thought I was very convincing." Jack smiled at her for the first time in several days. With Sam on his side, he might just get that paper back! 


	5. Veggie Pizza

Well here you go folks! After a bit of a wait, my writer's block's gone, and I'm free to write again!!

As usual, let me know what you think!

* * *

"Hey Jim." Sam called apprehensively. Slowly, he turned round to see Sam standing behind him, wearing a rather sheepish grin.  
  
"Hey Sam." Jim murmured.  
  
"Jim...I'm uh sorry about the General's behaviour."  
  
"You don't need to apologise. He's _my_ sibling."  
  
"Yeah...I know...It's just...the General sometimes gets grandiose ideas in his head. I'm sorry to say that I don't think he's capable of writing a paper like that."  
  
"Then, you believe me?" Jim queried.  
  
"Yeah. I know...Jack well enough to know when he's lying."  
  
"Ah...So it's Jack now."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I don't see him as a General...I see him as my little brother."  
  
"Little I though you were twins?"  
  
"I'm two minutes older."  
  
"Really? Sam thought this fact was very amusing. She just couldn't see General Jonathan Jack O'Neill, 6'2'' as anyone's little brother. Seeing an opportunity, Sam pressed on with more questions.  
  
"So...What was Ja...the General like as a kid?"  
  
"He was...tiny."  
  
"Tiny?"  
  
"Yeah. He never got tall until he turned fifteen."  
  
"So...he was really small?"  
  
"Smallest in our junior high class." Jim paused, debating whether or not to continue.  
  
"It's not actually funny."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Jonathan was only small because of his health." Sam's interest was now well and truly piqued.  
  
"Did the General have health problems?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh." Sam was unsure whether to press the issue further, but Jim obliged her curiosity.  
  
"He had cancer as a kid. It impeded his growth for a few years."  
  
"Oh my god." Sam was shocked.  
  
Sam had always seen Jack as the invincible soldier. Sure he'd made mistakes and been through some personal tragedies. But apart from his arthritis and the odd bullet/staff wound, he was very healthy.  
  
"He was diagnosed with skin cancer when he was six, and got the all clear when he was eight. It's a miracle he's here. There wasn't much they could do when we were little. He also had a scare when Charlie was a baby. They found a tumour, but it was easily stopped. He didn't need surgery."  
  
"Id always thought he'd been healthy."  
  
"No, unfortunately."  
  
Jim and Sam had reached Jim's shiny new lab.  
  
"Would you like to come in...you know...have a look around."  
  
"Sorry Jim. I need to be heading home."  
  
"Do you wanna meet up tonight somewhere?" Sam looked unconvinced.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't really feel like going out."  
  
"I'll dish the dirt on Jonathan the rebellious teenager, twenty-something, thirty-something and forty-something."  
  
This was going to be tricky. Jim knew Sam too well already. He knew she couldn't say no.  
  
"My house, eight o'clock."  
  
"See you there!"

* * *

"So that's why you don't like Jim." Daniel said.  
  
"And."  
  
Switching his attention to Teal'c, Daniel continued.  
  
"Did you see the look on Sam's face?"  
  
"Yes. It was priceless." Teal'c replied, monotone.  
  
Shifting his attention back to his CO, Daniel pressed onward.  
  
"So Jack...Did you really write that paper?"  
  
"No comment."  
  
"O'Neill?"  
  
"No comment."  
  
"Come on Jack!"  
  
"No C-O-M-M-E-N-T- Comment!"

* * *

"Just a minute!" Sam yelled, rushing towards her front door.  
  
"I come with food!" Jim replied as Sam opened the door.  
  
"What type of pizza is that?" Sam chuckled, eyeing the cardboard box.  
  
"Veggie. All tomato and peppers...stuff like that."  
  
"I love veggie pizza!"  
  
"Jonathan hates it."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Wanna know why?" Jim asked as he sat himself down in Sam's living room.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Mmm...Pizza first and chat about the Stargate...then the veggie pizza incident."  
  
"Incident? That sounds good."

* * *

Sam and Jim sat satiated and happy. Jim sat in the seat normally reserved for Jack's sporadic visits. He wore a plain, well ironed black shirt, and old, worn Jeans. His skin was lighter than Jack's but his black hair was longer and thicker. He had the same mannerisms as Jack too, a fact that Sam was trying to ignore, as she became aware of an increasing attraction towards him.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Veggie pizza incident!"  
  
"Ah yes."  
  
"Well?" Sam repeated.  
  
"Jonathan and I would have been about fourteen. We decided to go camping at the end of the school year. We'd both invited a couple of friends, and we'd been having a good time walking and fishing around Minnesota. Jonathan even caught a fish."  
  
Sam started to giggle. "He actually caught something?"  
  
"Yeah. I think it's the only thing he's ever caught."  
  
Jim and Sam started to laugh, albeit at Jack's expense.  
  
"So...as you were saying?"  
  
"On the last night. We ordered a veggie pizza, because Jonathan was going through a 'hippie' phase, and was refusing to eat red meat. We were having a laugh and a joke, when I pushed Jonathan, and he dropped his slice of pizza. He blamed me for it and picked it up to throw at me and..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"He saw a mouse."  
  
Sam wasn't following the story. "And?"  
  
"Well...Jonathan has this phobia of uh...rodents."  
  
"Wow! Really ?"  
  
"Really really. Jonathan shrieked, and started screaming, but the mouse just sat there. Rather than helping, we just watched...until he started crying."  
  
"He was crying at a mouse?"  
  
"Yeah. Of course...we all started laughing at him...which made matters worse."  
  
Sam snorted, and started giggling at the scene currently playing out in her mind. The image of her CO crying at a mouse whilst surrounded by a gaggle of teenage guys, was one of the funniest things Sam could imagine.  
  
"He's never had the nerve to eat veggie pizza since."  
  
"Hmm...I wonder why!"  
  
Sam stopped giggling and backtracked to something Jim had said earlier.  
  
"The General went through a 'hippie phase'?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Spill."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I value my life."  
  
"That bad?"  
  
"I could tell you about the time he chained himself to the entrance of Cheyenne mountain. It was on the news and everything!"  
  
"He what?!"  
  
"Another day?"  
  
"Oh come on Jim."

"No."  
  
"You're such a tease!"  
  
"I know."  
  
Sam heard her doorbell.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute." She said.  
  
Jim heard a male voice followed by Sam's voice saying, "I had no idea you were coming down!"  
  
Sam and the mystery male came into the living room.  
  
"General O'Neill! Good to see you again!" Said the guy.  
  
"That's not General O'Neill. This is Jim, the General's twin. Jim, this is my boyfriend Pete Shanahan."  
  
"Pleased to meet you...Jim." Said Pete, who did not sound too happy.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Pete. I recognise the name Shanahan."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure I know someone with that name."  
  
"Oh." Pete glared. "So...are you working at the base?"  
  
"Yeah yeah...Just started...I've got Sam's old job."  
  
"Pete...You don't need to walk on eggshells. Jim's been debriefed." Sam said, trying to cut through the hostile atmosphere in the room.  
  
"Oh, well that's something."  
  
It was Jim's turn to be annoyed. "Have you been debriefed about Project Stargate? Why? What's your job?"  
  
"I'm a detective. I got too nosy about Sam's job and got caught in..." He seemed to be thinking carefully about his choice of words, "...the middle of something."  
  
Jim now wore the all too familiar 'I'm confused, I'm an O'Neill' look.  
  
"He got caught up in the Osiris incident."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The one with Sarah Gardner."  
  
"Oh right."  
  
Jim could see Sam tense up when Pete edged closer to her. If only Sam knew the truth about that guy.  
  
"Right. I'd better be going. I've gotta catch up with that brother of mine." He lied.  
  
Sam showed him to the door.  
  
"Bye Sam...Pete."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Jim walked down the garden, and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He scrolled through to look at his address book. Finding the person he wanted, he stepped into his sports car. He took out a street map and, finding the street he wanted, started the engine. He needed to suss out Dr...Rock Guy.

* * *

Well. That was chapter five! Whadaya think? Sorry I've had to include Pete, but trust me, it's for the best.

As usual. Let me know what you think,and I'll update ASAP!


	6. Dr Rock Guy

Hello Folks.

Here's chapter 6!

* * *

Jim pulled up outside 'Dr Rock Guy's' house. To his surprise, the lights were on, meaning 'rock guy' was home.

_Damn_

Sighing, he slouched back in his seat. He needed to think of a different approach...

"Ding Dong." Daniel heard someone calling. Groaning, he pulled himself up from his armchair, depositing his book and coffee cup on the table.

"I'm coming...Hang on." Where did I put my keys?

A few moments passed, before the door opened. "Hey...Jim." Said Daniel, trying to be cheerful. "Hello Doctor..."

"Jac..."

"No...don't...I'll get it eventually. Doctor...Jackson?"

"There. You got it! Just call me Daniel though." Daniel and Jim just stood silent for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"Sorry about the 'ding dong', but you don't have a doorbell, and I don't like knocking on people's doors."

"Oh that's okay."

Daniel hesitated, "Would you like to come in?" Jim grinned and nodded his head, before following Daniel indoors.

"So Jim...How was your first day?" Daniel enquired.

"Great. I was pretty annoyed at finding out that most of the work I did at SETI was obsolete, but I can understand all the 'cloak and daggery' stuff."

"Your work's not obsolete. The radar telemetry you guys provide to us is top-notch, and it's helping us build a concise astronomical map of the Galaxy."

"Really?" This interested Jim. "How much of the Galaxy have you mapped accurately?"

"Thirty-five to forty percent." Jim was flabbergasted. He didn't need to act surprised - he was surprised.

"That much? How did you correlate all the data?"

Daniel grinned, before launching into an explanation of the processes involved. Their chat, which had started off tense and slightly hostile, had changed in moments to small talk. Polite and easygoing, but not completely friendly. "You sound really passionate about the work of the SGC."  
  
"I am. It's all so amazing...I sometimes take a step back and think about just how priveledged I am to be a part of it all."  
  
"I hope I get a feeling like that sometime."  
  
"Trust me - you will." Daniel smirked.  
  
As their casual conversation continued, Jim smiled inwardly. Rather than having to dig out some of the information he needed, Daniel was giving it to him. This was going brilliantly.  
  
_This guy has no idea about anything. He's just so naïve._  
  
_It'll be to Jonathan's detriment soon_.

* * *

Jim and Daniel had been sitting chatting for an hour or so. They'd discussed anything and everything. From Cosmology to Anthropology. Jim felt slightly guilty. Daniel was a genuinely nice guy and Jim was using him.  
  
_No time for sympathy - You've got a job to do_  
  
"I find the Sumerians genuinely fascinating. It's a pity we've run into so few people like them. I'd love to see their society in action...what about you?" Daniel posed his question.  
  
"I agree wholeheartedly. Out of all of the ancient civilisations I've read about, they seem the most..."  
  
Bring Bring, Bring Bring  
  
"I'd better get that." Said Daniel, jumping to his feet. "Be back in a minute." Daniel left the room and answered the phone in his hall.  
  
"Hello...Sarah! How are you...what's wrong...Steven...Reunion not go well...what do you mean he knows about the Chapa'ai...Hang on."  
  
Daniel poked his head round the doorframe. I'll be with you in a minute. I just need to take this call in another room."  
  
Jim listened intently as Daniel's conversation became more animated. Jim knew immediately that the Archaeologist would be a while. He seized the opportunity.  
  
Jim jumped from his seat. He spent a few moments checking the room for bugs. He didn't want the Air Force knowing what he was doing. Satisfied that he wasn't being watched, he began going through Daniel's bookcase.  
  
_Poor guy. You can read him just like his bookshelf._  
  
He stopped when he found what he was looking for - Daniel's diary.  
  
"Thank you for the useful tips." He whispered before sniggering, "It was you that gave me them Pete. Seems such a shame not to use them."  
  
Jim flicked through the worn little book searching for the freshest entry. Relieved, he found that Daniel had already made his day's entry.  
  
Jim carefully read through the entry, recording every nuance of Daniel's writing. Each personal little detail could be another clue.  
  
Due to some 'special training', Jim was a master of uncovering people's behaviour and habits through their spoken and written word. He'd been able to surmise that Daniel probably kept a diary, as he'd repeatedly mentioned note-taking during offworld missions. It's been information form his sociology and phsycology classes that had givien him an idea of where the diary would be kept.  
  
_Easy as pye._  
  
Jim continued mentally dissection Daniel's writing. He was glad to note that Daniel hadn't completely formed an opinion of him - It's make moulding his mind a lot easier.  
  
Satisfied he'd learnt enough, he put Daniel's diary back in the precise spot he'd found it. As he heard foot steps approaching, he calmly looked up and down the bookcase.  
  
"Hey Jim."  
  
"Hey Daniel."  
  
"Find anything interesting?"  
  
"Just perusing...you've got some Egyptology collection." Jim commented.  
  
"Thank you. I need each and every one of them for work though."  
  
"I'll bet you do." Jim grinned. "Listen Daniel...Thanks for answering some of my questions...You've been a great help."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
"I'll really need to get going now."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The pair made their way to the front door. As Jim made his way down the path, Daniel called to him.  
  
"If you need anything, just let me know."  
  
"I will. See you tomorrow at work."  
  
"See you."  
  
Jim walked off, with a large grin playing over his features.  
  
_Yes Daniel. You've been a great help._

* * *

Well folks. Just press the little button in the corner and let me know what you think.

I'm running a Shippy petition at the moment. If you'd like added, send your name, age and location

I've got 94 names already!!


	7. Another new recruit?

Hello people! Here's the latest chapter of The General's Hell.

AN : CG stands for Chevron Guy.

* * *

"Any idea what this is about?" Daniel asked SG1 and the various other personnel sat in the briefing room.  
  
"None Daniel." Replied Sam.  
  
"Um...I heard something." Walter Davis said.  
  
"We wish to hear what you have heard Sergeant." Said Teal'c.  
  
"C'mon CG! You're always first to know everything around here!" said Siler.  
  
"Alright. I was dropping off a memo at the General's office, and he was on the phone."  
  
"And..." Interjected Jim  
  
"And he was talking about how he wants a particular scientist to replace Dr. Martin."  
  
"There's going to be another new scientist?" Sam smiled, "Any idea who?"  
  
"All I know, is that the new scientist knows General O'Neill quite well, and was a friend Dr. Martin's."  
  
"Good morning kids!" Said Jack, cheerily.  
  
"Morning sir." Was the collective response from the assembled group of personnel.  
  
"You're probably wanting to know why I've called another meeting."  
  
"Well Jack, why?" asked Daniel.  
  
"Right...um...with the death of Dr Martin, there's another big gap in our science department. I got on the big red phone to the big not so red guy, and asked if I could pick our new recruit," Jack levelled a glare at Jim, " since the last one was foisted upon us."  
  
"Oh crap." Jim muttered.  
  
"I have therefore picked the newest member of the SGC's science division."  
  
A tall woman, with familiar-looking deep brown eyes walked into the room. She had long, ringleted dark blonde hair, and wore a smart grey trouser suit. She appeared young at first glance, but was obviously older than she looked.  
  
Jack continued. "May I introduce Dr. Siobhan O'Neill."  
  
"Hi!" Said Siobhan, who was clearly nervous.  
  
"Siobhan. Let me introduce you to the SGC Family." This statement was met by smiles from everyone present in the briefing room.  
  
"Firstly, we have Sergeant Walter 'Chevron Guy' Davis."  
  
"I'm very pleased to meet you Dr O'Neill."  
  
"Then we have Sergeant 'Sparky' Siler."  
  
"It's a pleasure."  
  
"Over here are the members of SG1. This is Dr Daniel Jackson."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Dr Lieutenant Colonel San Carter. She's a Theoretical Astrophysicist, so you should get on like a house on fire."  
  
"Pleased to meet you Dr O'Neill. Call me Sam."  
  
"And this is Mr T aka Teal'c."  
  
"It is an honour to meet you Siobhan O'Neill."  
  
"Likewise." Siobhan smiled. "Well...um...I guess I'd better tell you a bit about myself. If I start to ramble on, just let me know because I have a tendency to jabber on a bit when I'm nervous...like I'm doing just now. Sorry, but it's an O'Neill trait that I just can't get rid of!" She received a small understanding chuckle from the 'family'. "Um...well...I'm a Particle Physics Major, and I minored in Nuclear Physics. I also have a post grad' in radiology, hence why I've been at SETI for five years...Um...I have no idea what goes on at this base, but I have clearance, so I should know soon. I'm looking forward with you all, and I apologise if my brothers annoy you too much."  
  
Everyone smiled at this comment, apart from Jack and Jim, who were too busy glowering at each other.  
  
"Um...well...Jim's been here for two days and he's been fine, and Jack's been...Jack." Said Daniel.  
  
"Right Daniel!" Jack raised his voice. "Well then...I guess it's time for my little sis' debriefing!"  
  
"Is that another 'O'Neill Special' then Jonathan?"   
  
"Yes James."  
  
"Uh..." Began Siobhan, "What's an 'O'Neill Special'?"

* * *

Well folks, what did you think? Just press that little button and let me know!!!


	8. Light or Dark?

Hey guys!!

Here's the latest chapter of The General's Hell!

I'm sorry that I have been unable to respond to all the reviewers yet, but I've been very busy (and my connection's been very temperamental)

Well, I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

SG1, Jack, Jim and Siobhan materialised in a darkened forest.

"Wow! Where are we?" Siobhan asked.

Jack opened his mouth, preparing to tell his little sister how.

"Wait wait! I know!!!"

"Know what?" Jim muttered.

Siobhan looked at the faces of here colleagues. She walked up to Daniel, her face a mixture of concentration and realisation.

"You wrote a paper on ancient Egypt. You said that the ancient Egyptians had the ability to travel in space!"

Daniel looked shocked. Jack's sister had read his paper?

"Teal'c!" Siobhan continued. "The tattoo on your forehead is the symbol of the ancient Egyptian God Apophis."

"False dead god."

"Right! So ancient Egypt has to figure somewhere!" Siobhan looked at Jack.

"J. Remember when we all took our gap year, and went backpacking around Europe, Turkey, Egypt and Morocco?"

Jack shifted uncomfortably. "Uh…yeah." SG1 shot him an incredulous look.

"You and Angus went to a dig outside Cairo. You found a tablet in an ancient dialect, and were given permission to keep it."

Jack noticed the aura around Daniel grow decidedly angry.

"Yeah."

"You two spent months on that, because it was half Grecian script, and half Latin script. Angus knows Latin, and you know Greek, so you worked together."

"Uh huh."

"You found out that it talked about a gateway to the heavens, but then, after you published your findings, the paper was withdrawn, and the tablet was confiscated."

"Yeah."

"That device at project Stargate is the Gateway to the heavens isn't it! We're on another planet!"

"Yup." Said Jim.

"Wait wait! Backtrack!" Daniel shouted. "You and this…Angus knew about the Stargate years ago?"

"Yes."

"You know Greek?"

"Yes."

"You got a paper published…on Egyptology!"

"That's right!"

"I could strangle you sometimes Jack!"

"I know Latin now as well!"

"Jack! Shut up!"

"Okay Danny boy…chill."

"One more question!" Siobhan shouted. "Why is it so dark?"

Jack, Jim, Teal'c and Daniel all just looked clueless, before Sam launched into an explanation.

"The planet's magnetic field is caught by it's sun gravity, in the same way as our moons is caught by the earth, therefore due to gravitational field stresses, the planet doesn't…" she never got a chance to finish.

"Appear to rotate on it's vertical axis, except it does, it just doesn't look like that due to the position of the sun in the sky, and the planet's relative position in it's solar system!"

Sam stared ahead at her CO's sister. "Uh…Yeah!"

Jack groaned and muttered "Scientists" under his breath.

"J. You're a scientist too…so quit it!"

Jack ignored this. "C'mon. Let's visit the land of light!"

* * *

Walter had his feet up on the worktable at the dialling computer. His week had just taken an unexpected twist. Jack's - No - The General's sister was something else. He stared blissfully at the Stargate.

"Hope you're having a good time in the land of light, Dr O'Neill!"

The Stargate then whirred into life. Walter was all business again.

"Incoming traveller!" He yelled at Captain Harper.

"Identity?"

"SG1!"

"They're back early!"

"Who is?" said a voice.

"Oh hey Pete." Said Walter, with a fixed fake grin on his face. "It's SG1, The General, and the new recruits."

"Jim?"

"Yeah Jim, and their sister Siobhan!"

Pete looked panic stricken for a second, then a look of anger flashed across his features. He then put on his best-fixed grin, and said. "Walter. Could you tell Sam that I'm in her lab."

"No problem."

"Thanks." He then literally bolted out of the control room, just as SG1, and the O'Neill trio emerged from the blue glow of the gate.

"Hello kids! Harper!"

"Yes sir?"

"Anything on the big red one while I was away?"

"No sir."

SG1 and the O'Neills made their way to the control room. Walter walked up to them.

"How was your first trip Dr?"

"It was…a trip!" She smiled, "And please…call me Siobhan."

"Okay!" Walter was silent for a second or three, until Jack cleared his throat. "Oh…um…Colonel."

"Yes Walter." Sam smirked.

"Pete Shanahan's waiting for you in your lab."

Siobhan audibly gasped at the name, before regaining her composure. Sam shot her a confused look, before Jack stepped over to Siobhan, and whispered something in a different language into her ear.

"I understand." She said solemnly.

Sam was worried by what had just transpired. Why did Siobhan seem worried at Pete's name? She decided not to press the issue any further,

"I'd better go down there and see him then!" Sam smiled. "Siobhan, Jim. I'll see you later! Sir…I need to talk to you later about a…personnel issue."

"Okay. 1800 okay?"

"Yes sir."

With that, Sam turned and exited the control room.

"J…I need to get off this base if that bastard's here!" Siobhan whispered.

"I know. I'll phone you when he's gone."

Daniel, Teal'c, Walter and Harper watched this exchange with worried curiosity.

"Why are you letting him in here? You know what he's like!"

"I'm sorry. My hands are tied. President's direct orders."

"Okay…I'm going to go now." Siobhan hurriedly left the control room, tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

Well guys, just press that little button in the corner and let me know what you think!!!


	9. Keeping it in the family?

Hey guys! You asked for it. You've got it! Here's chapter nine!

Author's note : sorry about the length since it's a wee bitty short.

* * *

Sam walked slowly down the corridor towards her lab. What was Pete doing at the SGC?

"Hey babe!" the cop called cheerily to her.

Sam supressed her distaste at the word 'babe'. "Hey Pete! What are you doing here?"

"Do I need an excuse to come and see my girlfriend?"

"Sorry, but on a base like this, you do."

"Right." Pete kept his annoyance hidden.

Sam walked around her lab bench to sit in the chair opposite Pete. She looked him in the eye, unsure whether or not to ask the question on her mind.

"Do you know Siobhan O'Neill?"

Pete jerked his head upright, suddenly looking very uncomfortable.

"Uh…why?"

"She said…that she knew your name."

"Oh! Right."

"It's funny…Jim thought he recognised your name too."

"Maybe they know some other Shanahans." Pete offered.

Sam didn't take the bait.

"What's going on Pete?"

"It's none of your business Sam. Stay out of it…please!"

"Something is going on between my boyfriend and my commanding officer's family, and you tell me it's none of business!" she shouted angrily.

"I'm going now Sam. Glad you had such a nice day at work!" He said sarcastically. Before turning and walking out of the lab.

What the hell is going on? Sam thought. _I'll need to ask Jack - no - the General._

* * *

"Dr O'Neill!" Siobhan heard someone call. She turned round to see who was calling.

"Sergeant Davis?"

"Hello doctor."

"Call me Siobhan…" she didn't know his name.

"Walter. Okay…Siobhan."

The pair were silent for a few moments.

"Well?"

"Um…oh yeah…I get off duty just now. Would you like a lift home…you look a little upset, and I wouldn't want you to drive if you're not feeling good."

Siobhan pondered this for a second. "I'd like that!". With that, the pair began their walk to the surface lift.

"Dr…Siobhan…have you eaten today?"

* * *

Jack sat patiently in his office. Sam was late for their meeting. Very out of character.

"Sorry sir! I got carried away with an experiment of mine!" Sam said as she entered the office.

"No problem. What is it you wanted to see me about? Personnel…issues?"

"Something like that."

"Siobhan and Jim?"

"Yeah." Sam shifted uncomfortably on her feet "Jim was round at my house last night. He seemed to know Pete, or, at least, know his name."

"Go on."

"It's pretty clear that Siobhan knows him too…I asked Pete about it, and he said that it was none of my business."

"Is Pete away now?"

"Yeah."

Jack seemed to be on the verge of saying "good." But thought better of it.

"Sir…I need to know how two of your siblings know Pete."

Jack pondered this question.

"All I'm going to say is that I've known the guy for a bit longer than you think."

"But Si…"

"That's all I'm going to say!"

Sam paced the room, thinking her next move. She was becoming increasingly worried and angry. She snapped.

"Damn it Jack!!!"

Jack looked up at Sam in shock.

"Colonel." He said, hoping that his use of her rank would snap her out of it.

"Don't you pull rank on me now sir! This is not an Air Force issue! This is personal!"

"Sam! My hands are tied! I can hardly say squat about these situations!"

"Why? Wait a minute! You said situations...Plural. What is going on?"

"Samantha!"

"I'm not leaving this room until I get an answer Jack.!"

* * *

Sorry about the evilness of leaving a cliffhanger - I just couldn't help it!

As always, let me know what you think by pressing that shiny little button, and I'll update pronto!


	10. Plan in action

Howdy folks! Here's chapter 10!

My browsers not working right, so I can't send out individual emails.

Thanks Sci Fi Fan Gillian, black leather, CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur, pain in the mikta, SGI - Fanfic, Feline Feral, Sam O'Neill, Bladeswin, dottid, Naz, Mishy mo, cj, jmcqk6 and kliggins for the reviews of the latest chapters!

Author's Note - Little bitty swearing here too. There are also some SPOILERS for upcoming episode Affinity.

* * *

"Pete's my brother-in-law."

Sam stared at Jack in shock. After taking a few moments to regain her composure, she began to speak.

"You mean…ex-bother-in-law…Right?"

"No. Siobhan and Pete's divorce isn't through yet because of the kids."

"KIDS?!"

Jack looked sheepishly up at Sam.

"You didn't know that Pete had children?"

"No! He told me he didn't want kids!" Sam looked very hurt. She began pacing the floor of Jack's office, before the first trickle of tears started.

"Bastard! What is it with me falling for the wrong guys?"

"Samantha."

"I mean Jonas, who went a little - no - a big bit loony. Now a cop who's married to my CO's sister, who neglected to tell me he had kids. And you who I can never…" Sam stopped mid sentence.

Jack looked up into her pain filled eyes. "C'mere." Sam ran into his arms, as her tears engulfed her.

"Sir…I - I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have…"

"Shh…You have every right to be angry and upset. He should have told you about the kids."

Sam pulled away from Jack. "So…what are Pete's kids like?"

"Oh they're great. Jimmy's eight, and wants to be in the Army. Jon's four and he's quite the explorer. He's real bright too. And Gus…He's ten months old."

"Ten months?"

"Yeah."

Sam stared ahead, mentally assessing her situation. She appeared to shutter out the fact that Gus was so young.

"Are these kids…your namesakes?"

"Yeah. Jimmy's named after James. Jon's named after me, and Gus is named After our little brother Angus."

"So…My boyfriend has a child named after my CO!" Sam's anger was once again simmering. "No offence sir. It's not you I'm angry at. It's Pete!"

"I thought you knew about all of this stuff, or I would never have invited Siobhan to work here!"

"You do realise sir, that I'm going to be your sister-in-law."

"What?"

"Pete asked me to marry him - I said yes."

* * *

Pete Shanahan heard a knock at his front door.

"Just a second!" Pulling a T-shirt over his head, he made his way to the front door. After turning the lock, he opened it, to see Jim standing on his doorstep.

"Hello Pete."

"What do you want Jim?"

"Can I come in?"

Pete glared at the man in front of him. "Yeah. But I don't want you here long."

The pair made their way into the small Denver flat. Pete walked to the kitchen.

"You want a bud?" he called.

"Yeah."

Jim heard the clanking of the bottles, and Pete came into view. The cop sat down opposite Jim, before repeating a previous question.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to catch up on…old times?"

"Well…I'm not in a nostalgic mood!"

"That Sam Carter…she's something else isn't she?"

"What of it?"

"I'm just curious…is this a part of one of you operations…or is it just a jibe at my family?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"That's bullshit! I've only been at that base for two days and I can see how Jonathan feels about her. Are you trying to tell me that a guy with your training can't spot that?"

Pete sneered at Jim. "Lets just Say that Sam's a perk of the job that I'm doing."

"What job's that with? FBI, CIA, ATF or NID?"

"Too many questions."

Jim judged what to say next. As much as he despised Pete for hurting Siobhan (not that Jim wasn't secretly accountable) ,and for various incidents in their past, he needed Pete's help."

"Remember all those years ago? That little…off the record op we did?"

"Yeah. I remember that. Talk about good pay for half an hours work!"

"Leave Siobhan out of this."

"It was you who gave me her."

Jim levelled his best skunk-eyes at Pete.

"I need your help again."

Pete's interest was now piqued. "I'm listening."

"Jonathan's on to us. He's stronger now than he was all those years ago. He going to figure out what happened to those papers, and ruin us."

"What's your plan?"

Pete listened with growing interest as Jim outlined their tactics. This was going to be fun. Talk about the sweetness of revenge, and this time, the pay would be even better - He'd get Sam.

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed chapter 10! Sorry again for the shortness!

Please push that little button in the bottom left-hand corner, and let me know what you think!


	11. The Mole

Hey guys! I'm feeling fic happy today (I passed all of my exams!), so here's the second instalment of the day!

Thanks to Sam O'Neill, Jetsuo RT, Queen of Fairyland, jmcqk6, CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur, madgater, and everyone at the Gateworld shipper family who've given me feedback!

Note : More swearing, and references to violence.

* * *

Sam felt apprehensive as she knocked on the door of the small suburban house in Denver.

Maybe this was a bad idea.

She could hear children shouting and the unmistakable voice of the woman she was visiting.

"For crying out loud Jimmy! Put that down!!" Sam heard some noise, before she once again heard the voice.

"Just a second!"

Siobhan O'Neill opened the door. "Sorry about that Sam! Come on in!"

Sam hesitated, before walking in the front door. She saw two little boys sitting in front of a TV.

"Momma! Who's that?" asked the smaller of the two.

"Jon. This is Sam! She works with me at my new job!"

"What does my mom do at her new job?" said the other boy.

"Your mom looks at stuff from space!" Said Sam. "You must be Jimmy and Jon!"

"Hiya!" Said Jon.

"Hi." Said Jimmy.

"Right you two! Time for bed!"

Siobhan shuffled the two boys to bed. This took several minutes.

"Sorry about that!"

"It's no problem Siobhan!"

"I'm guessing this is about Pete."

"Um…yeah." Sam shifted uncomfortably.

"I thought it might be." Siobhan smiled, the sadness evident in her eyes.

"Ja…The General told me that you and Pete are separated?"

"Yeah. For about five months. He'd been having an affair…I don't know who with though."

Sam sat in shocked silence for a moment.

"It was you…wasn't it?"

"Siobhan…I had NO idea! I swear!"

"I know. I don't blame you…I am going to tell you what sort of a man Pete is though."

"He asked me to marry him."

Siobhan's shoulders sank, and she wore a worried look on her face.

"Please tell me you said no!"

"I said yes…If I'd known then what I know now, I would have said no."

"You can't marry him!" Siobhan's voice pleaded, and she suddenly looked very frightened. Then the tears started.

"Why not? If I'm going to go back on my decision, I need to know why!"

"I'll tell you why Samantha! He's controlling, manipulative, domineering. He keeps his life a complete secret. He can go away for weeks at a time, and he regularly plays away from home!"

Sam looked straight at Siobhan. "There's more though, isn't there."

Siobhan was crying her eyes out. "He can be…aggressive…if you annoy him. Not in a sexual way though, but he does hit."

"Oh my god."

"He also does work outside of the police." Siobhan rushed on, "he works with some secret government agencies. He steals and…gets rid of people."

Sam was in shock. What was she going to do?

"It's through his 'work' that he and I were ever together."

"How is that?"

"Jim needed his help…with something. As part of his payment, he asked for a date with me. Jim then hooked us up. I didn't know about that at the time though, and Pete didn't show his true colours until I was pregnant with Jon."

"Oh my god! I can't imagine what that prick has put you through. I'm going to give back his ring…I don't want it anywhere near me!"

"Are you going to leave him?"

Sam thought about this question.

"No."

* * *

"Angus!" Sara shouted from her small office. "We got a lead on Shanahan!"

The small man ran the length of the hall to his secretary's office. "Where is he?"

"Two sightings in Colorado Spring, One at a service station between the Springs and Cheyenne Mountain, and one in Denver."

"Cheyenne mountain. What would he be doing at NORAD?"

"Trust me. There's more to that mountain than radar telemetry."

"We need to get a mole in there. Any suggestions?"

* * *

Pete's car pulled up outside Sam's house. He needed to clear the air. To his surprise, Sam was sitting on the porch waiting for him.

"Hey Sammie!" he called cheerily.

"Don't you 'hey Sammie' me!"

"Sam?"

"I know about your kids, and I know about Siobhan."

Pete was livid.

"Who told you?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Sam! Tell me!"

"No." Sam slowly got up from her seat. She walked up to him, and deposited something in his hand. "You can take this back."

"Samantha!" Pete cried.

"I can't marry you! Not just now." Pete could see the redness in her normally clear eyes.

"I'm not sure I can trust you anymore! You hid so much from me!"

"I'm sorry." Sam tears were renewed, and she shivered violently. "C'mere."

Reluctantly, she went to him. She needed comfort, even if it was from Pete.

Pete Shanahan. You are truly a bastard. Pete cursed himself. He felt awful.

* * *

From the park opposite Sam's house, Jim watched the not so happy couple.

"Pete! You're getting gullible in your old age!" he sniggered before he walked off the rendezvous point where he knew Pete would be within the hour…

* * *

Pete walked through the backstreets of Colorado Springs. He was seething in anger.

"Knew you'd come here Pete."

"Jim?"

"Saw the argument."

"Right."

"Any ideas who let the cat out of the bag?" Jim asked.

"Yeah. That twin of yours!"

Jim smiled. "I think it's time that we paid Jonathan a little visit. Show him we mean business."

"Pete sniggered at this. "You hate him more than I do, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go then!"

Pete and Jim walked off into the gloaming. Their destination - Jack's house.

* * *

Another cliff hanger. You all think I'm evil don't you?

Again, I live for feedback, so please press that lovely little button.


	12. Walter Secret Agent?

Hello folks!

Thanks to Sci Fi Fan Gillian, King Gater, Maxennce, Pain in the Mikta, Feline Feral, Kliggans, Angie, Pat, Sam O'Neill and the Gateworld Shipper family for all of the positive feedback! (You're keeping my muse happy!).

Author's Note: Don't ask _how_ this became a MacGyver crossover. I've never even seen an episode of it!

* * *

Walter Davis whistled cheerfully to himself as he drove home from Cheyenne Mountain. After dinner with Siobhan, he'd went to see Siler at the base to fill him in on the details. Naturally, that had taken a while, and it was now just after midnight.

Walter pulled into the parking lot adjacent to his apartment block. He parked before running to the entrance of his block. He ran up the stairs, before barrelling into his apartment.

"What time d'you call this?" Sergeant Alexander Davis shouted at his older sibling.

"Sorry Alec. Hours at the base aren't as 'clockwork' as they are at the Air Force Hospital."

"Pays the same."

"Yeah, but I have more fun stuff to do!"

"What? Like running around after General Dumbass?"

"General O'Neill is not dumb."

"Get outta town!"

Walter shot his brother a petulant look. "Any mail or anything on the phone?"

"Umm…a letter from the bank, and a couple of messages on the answerphone. They're both for you."

"Right."

Walter walked toward the kitchen to get a bottle of beer. He grabbed his mail from the worktop.

"It's just my bank statement. Can you stick it somewhere safe while I listen to these messages."

"Yeah."

Walter handed Alec his letter before he headed to the phone. He lifted the receiver and hit the message button.

"First message. August 12th. 9.40 PM. Hey Walter! It's me Siobhan. Just to say I had a great time, and I'd love to go out again sometime. See you…bye."

A big smile crossed Walter's face.

"Next message. August 12th. 10.00pm. Walter Davis. This is Sara Robertson from the Phoenix Foundation. Mac has a job for you. Phone this number at a call box for further information."

Walter looked at the LCD display. He grabbed a pen and scribbled the number on his hand."

"Alec."

"Yeah."

"I need to nip out to the store for something. You need anything?"

Alec pondered this for several seconds. "We need more fruit loops. Can you go to the rental store for me? I want to see season two of six feet under and season four of the Simpsons."

"I'll get them." Walter knew better than to argue.

* * *

Ten minutes late, Walter stood in a phone box waiting on the other end of the line to pick up."

"Hello. Phoenix Foundation. Sara speaking, How can I help you?"

"Hello. This is Davis."

"Hang on…Patching you through."

"Angus MacGyver."

"Hey Mac! It's Walter. You've got a job for me?"

"Yeah Walter. Listen carefully."

* * *

"Right. For the chord of E minor, put you fingers there, there and there." Jack instructed his friends.

"Jack…you don't have to this. You've had a bad day."

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were sitting in Jack's living room, each with a guitar in hand.

"I agree with Daniel Jackson O'Neill."

"I want to teach you both guitar!" Jack whined. "Anyway…It takes my mind off…things."

Daniel looked at Jack, then at Teal'c and then at Jack again.

"So…this is E major?" He said, before strumming a note that was decidedly not an E minor.

"No Daniel…Just move that finger up a fret."

"I believe this is E minor." Stated Teal'c, playing the chord note perfect.

"That's great T…" He was interrupted by the phone ringing. He walked up and answered it.

"O'Neill. Hey Angus! Who's doing a job? Really! Cool! I never knew he'd done any Phoenix Jobs before. Right…I'll watch his six…What's the job for?"

Jack's face looked a mixture of concentration for several seconds. The look then swiftly changed to one of anger.

"What! That asshole?…Right thanks for letting me know…bye." He slammed the receiver down.

"What I wouldn't give for a quiet life!" Jack shouted at his friends.

"Listen Jack…It's getting kinda late."

"Yes O'Neill…We must be going."

* * *

Pete and Jim watched Jack's house from the treeline. Pete saw the familiar figures of Murray and Daniel walking down the garden path. He waited until the pair had got into Daniel's car, before turning to Jim.

"Shall we get going?" He snickered.

"Yeah. Why not!" Jim said, examining the small alien device that he'd procured. He then picked up his baseball bat. "I've been looking forward to this since the last time we did this."

"Okay…Let's do it!"

* * *

DING-DONG. Jack's door chimed.

Danny! What have you left behind this time?

"I'm coming…give me a second!" Jack rushed up to the front door.

"Hello Jack." Said Pete calmly.

"What do you want?" Jack's voice bristled with hostility.

"We want to lay down some ground rules, and teach you a lesson about…interference." Said Jim, coming to stand beside Pete.

Jack felt the baseball bat strike him, before everything went black…

* * *

Yes. I am once again having an evil moment, but what do you expect from me!

As always, please press that little button in the corner to let me know what you think!


	13. The Warning

Here's chapter 13 folks!

Thanks to dottid, jmcqk6, black leather, pain in the mikta, CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur, Sci Fi fan Gillian, Mishy Mo, Feline Feral and everyone at the Gateworld Shipper family for all of the feedback!

Author's note : Sorry about the characterisation of Mac. I've never seen MacGyver!

* * *

Walter's car pulled up outside the designated meet-up spot. He quickly got up and locked the door and headed towards the figure standing in the gloaming.

"Hey Mac."

"Walter! Long time no see!" He said as he pulled his old friend into a hug. "You taking care of that big brother of mine?"

Walter chuckled at this. "Him, your other brother and that lovely sister of yours."

"Jim and Siobhan are working at NORAD? I thought they were both at SETI."

"Nah. Jim got transferred against the General's wishes. Siobhan was Jack's choice though."

"Whatever you do in that base must be something special. My siblings are the best in the radar telemetry business. I'm biased though."

"The General pretends he's dumber than he is."

"General? Has Jack finally got promoted?"

"Yeah. About three months ago. He's a Brigadier General now."

"Sweet."

"So what's the deal with this tip off? Why all the cloak and dagger stuff?"

"A few people of high authority in the scientific community, as well as a number of military personnel and police officers are involved."

"You said it was drugs trafficking!"

"Which is why we're being quiet. We don't want any heads to roll…If you get my meaning. Violence isn't the way we do things."

"I know I've been picked to trace someone. I'll need more details on the person in question."

"What I tell you, you tell no-one. We don't want to show our hand yet. We can stop this without there being any bloodshed. I'd like to point out that Jack will know, but do not talk to any base personnel, or their relatives and significant others."

"Okay."

* * *

Mac and Walter had arrived at their destination - Jack's house. They were planning to discuss the operation with Jack. They had chosen this time, as it would rouse the least suspicion, as few people would see them arrive.

"Why's Jack's light still on? It's two thirty!"

"Maybe he's got that new Simpsons box set he's been pining for." Walter offered.

The pair stepped out of Walter's Jag'. "Dr Jackson's been threatening to buy it just so he'll shut up!" Walter joked.

Mac knocked on his brother's door. "Jack. It Walter and I. Open up!"

Nothing.

"Jack!" Mac pounded on the door. "Something's wrong. I phoned him not two hours ago and I told him to wait up as I was coming to the Springs!"

"Stand back Mac." Walter tried the door, but it was locked. He pulled out his personal gun and aimed it at the lock.

"Walter. You know how I feel about those things."

Walter shot Mac a look, before firing. Once again, he tried the door. It was open.

Mac walked into his brother's dimly lit abode. There was blood on the floor. "Jack!" he shouted.

Walter walked down into the living area. Jack propped up against the fireplace. There were patches of blood on his clothing. He had a nasty gash and some deep bruising on his head. His eye was purple and swollen, and his lip was split.

"Mac!! I found him!"

Walter rushed forward to help his CO, who was out cold. It was only then that he noticed the displacement of Jack's shoulderblade.

"Oh my god." Mac said, his face a picture of horror and contempt. "I'm going to call the base! We need to get someone out here!"

Mac stepped up to the phone and dialled the base.

"Hello. NORAD. This is Angus M O'Neill. I need an ambulance for General Jack O'Neill…You'll patch me through to the what? SGC? My clearance?"

Walter grabbed the phone off of Mac. "This is Sergeant Davis. Authorisation CHEV6ENC7LOC."

Walter put his put his hand over the receiver as he noticed Mac pulling out his mobile. "What are you doing?"

"I'm phoning the Police!"

"Don't! I'll explain later. Hello. Dorothy! Get Dr Smith and a team out to the General's house pronto. He's been attacked. Contact SG1 and the O'Neills as well. Thanks."

"Dr Smith and one of her teams is headed out."

"Teams? Why would a base need teams of medics…plural."

"Angus?" a voice could be heard groaning.

"Sir! Jack!" Walter and Mac called out simultaneously, as they ran to his aid.

"Jack! What happened?"

"That basta…Aah!" Jack shouted as he twisted his shoulder.

"Tell us later sir! Dr Smith and a team are on their way here!"

* * *

Daniel, Teal'c, Sam, Sparky, Siobhan, Jim, Mac and Walter paced about outside the infirmary, all anxious for news on Jack.

"Colonel Carter! Came a shout from Captain Harper."

"Yes." Said Sam.

"General Hammond's on the phone. He says it's important.

Sam walked into Jack's office. She spared a moment to look at the various items adorning the otherwise grey room. She smiled,as her eyes rested on his certificate of academic excellence. Her eyes drifted down to a picture of Charlie.

He was such a beautiful child. She though

He was Pete's nephew… That thought chilled her.

Bringing herself back to the land of the sane and living, she picked up the red reciever.

"Carter…hello sir…Dr Smith says that he'll be okay…No sir. The teams didn't even find DNA traces at the General's house…There's been a theft? At Area 51? When? Right…the device removes DNA and other traces of a person's movements? Sir…do you think the culprit is the General's attacker?"

Sam walked back to the waiting group of scientists, officers and Teal'c.

"There's been a theft at area 51. The device is of alien origin."

"Alien!!" shouted a shocked Mac.

"Oops." Said Daniel mundanely, as a way to chastise Sam.

"We'll explain later." Sam winced. " The device was one found by SG-14 a couple of months ago. Apparently it's been missing for a week or so, but we weren't told until the incident with the General…We think the thief may also be the attacker since there was no phorensic evidence at Jac…the Generals house."

"Any idea who'd want to hurt Jonathan?" Jim asked innocently.

"Any number of people. We're not ruling anyone out."

"Can't Jack tell us who attacked him?" asked Daniel.

"Dr Smith said he's in too bad a condition to undergo questioning at the moment. She's not letting anyone in until he's more settled." Said Walter.

"O'Neill would want us to know."

"Yeah! He would!" shouted Siler.

Siobhan remained quiet, but shot her brother a look. He glared back at her and suddenly her expression became one of fear. This subtext was missed by everyone except Mac and Sam. Both were intelligent to realise that now was not the time to approach the situation.

Dr Smith walked out of the infirmary and addressed the throng of patient people. "The General's taken a real beating, and he's in a lot of pain, so no questions for a day or two. He has a badly dislocated shoulder, and a concussion, but he should be okay by the end of the week."

Everyone, even Teal'c, breathed a sigh of relief.

"As much as I'd like the General to have no interruptions to his recuperation, he's requested to talk to Sergeant Davis and …Mac."

* * *

Walter and Mac entered the infirmary. Jack lay on a bed in the corner. His eye was patched up, and he had stitches in his head.

"Hey guys! Operation's off to a great start!" he struggled to speak through the haze of morphine.

"You okay?"

Jack shot his little brother a look. "Just peachy Angus." Jack looked away for a second. "It was someone involved in the…drug trafficking that did this. I want you both to listen carefully, because this was just a warning."

Walter and Mac exchanged a look, before taking seats next to Jack's bed.

They sorted out their plan and talked well into the following afternoon…

* * *

I'm being evil again!!! Not as evil as before, but still evil!

Let me know what you think by pressing that little button again!!


	14. Being bugged

Hello folks!!

It's been a few days, but here's chapter 14.

Thanks to Mishy Mo, GoneShippin', Sam O'Neill, CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur, Feline-Feral, Sci fi fan Gillian and everyone at Gateworld for the feedback!

* * *

Walter and Mac pulled up outside Jim's city centre apartment block. They parked and made their way to the fourth floor flat.

"He's not in." Walter stated.

"Good. Got the pick?" Mac said, indicating the hairpin in Walter's hand.

"Yeah."

"You know how to pick a lock?"

"Colonel Carter showed me how." Walter chuckled.

* * *

Two minutes later, Mac and Walter stood in the small apartment.

"Ah…My big brother. Such a good role model. So neat and tidy." Mac sighed as the stench of stale and mouldy Italian, Indian and Chinese food assaulted his nostrils.

The apartment was a mess. Empty beer bottles littered every available space, and the remains of many a takeaway were strewn around the floor.

"You know he's only lived here for three or four days?"

"How the heck has he managed to get through so much takeaway." Mac stated rather than questioning. "

"I know. My little brother's like that. He's a complete slob."

"The joys of brotherhood. Eh?"

Mac removed his rucksack from his back, before he took out a bunch of small cameras. He handed a few of them to Walter. The pair then set around putting the cameras into place.

* * *

Next stop - Pete's house. Again, they picked the lock and set up the cameras. Pete's house was somewhat tidier. It must have been Sam's influence.

* * *

After that, they went to Sam's house.

"I feel terrible doing this. I barely know Pete and Jim, but I consider the Colonel a friend!"

"Pete'll be here a lot. We need to know what he's doing."

"I know. I just feel terrible having to do this."

"We have to Walter."

After opening the door with Sam's spare key (everyone on base knew where she kept it). They entered and went to her living room. They tapped the phone line, and placed the bugs around the room.

Next, they moved through to the kitchen, and placed more bugs. Neither of them heard the front door.

"Hello…Pete? Is that you?" Sam's voice rang out. "Sorry I'm late, but General O'Neill was in the infirmary and I had to take over the base for a while until he stabilised. He's going to be okay though. Isn't that good?"

Mac looked up at Walter. They both surveyed the room, and could see there was no way out. There was a French doorway into the garden, but it led out to a small, high-fenced garden.

"Pete?" Sam's voice edged on suspicion.

Walter and Mac crept about in the kitchen. They both pressed themselves against the wall that would give them the best cover from Sam's line of vision.

* * *

"Who's there?" Sam had slipped into her 'command' mode. She walked silently around her living room, carefully getting her 9mm out. She knew that someone was there, and it wasn't Pete, Jack, Daniel or Cassie. They all had a key for her house.

"I'm warning you!" She said, her voice like ice.

She turned on the light to find no one evident in her lounge. Slowly, she tiptoed to the kitchen.

* * *

"Crap." Mac mouthed at Walter.

"Will we stand up?" Walter mouthed back.

"Hello Sergeant. Hello Angus." Sam's voice boomed.

"Uh hello Ma'am." Walter squeaked as he looked up at the Colonel towering over him. He risked a look at Mac.

"Oops." Was all he could say.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. Slight writer's block. Sorry about the length, but this is the way it has to be.

As always, press that ickle button let me know what you think!!


	15. Shock Discovery

Hello folks!!!

The writer's block is gone!!!!

Thanks to jmcqk6, CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur, Sci Fi fan Gillian, Mishy Mo, Feline Feral, and everyone at the Gateworld Shipper family who read chapter 14.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Sam yelled.

"Listen Colonel listen!" Mac babbled. "It's an assignment from my work. I asked Walter to help."

"What sort of assignment has you snooping around your brother's 2IC's house?"

"It's with the Phoenix Foundation…we need to do surveillance on Pete." Walter said.

"Pete? What for?"

"He has Intel we need…but he's not been very forthcoming."

"Why not?"

Walter and Mac stared at each other.

"Umm…" Walter started.

"That's what we want to find out." Mac finished.

"What's this Intel regarding?"

"Drug smuggling…We think Pete's protecting someone…he's done it before."

"What?!"

Sam was shocked. Pete'd seemed like a good, honest trustworthy person. She's just found out that he was a thief…now he was helping drugs smugglers?

"Colonel." Walter began "If you'd like, we'll let you watch the surveillance with us."

Sam thought about this. "Okay…I'll watch."

* * *

"Hey!" Daniel called as he walked into the infirmary.

"Danny…hey there!" Jack responded happily.

"How are you doing?"

"Besides an excruciatingly sore shoulder and this big honkin' concussion…Peachy!"

Daniel edged closer. He'd known Jack long enough to know when he was worried, and right now, he was sending out bad vibes.

"Who attacked you?" Daniel cut straight to the chase.

Jack's pupils were seen to dilate, but a fraction of second later, he regained control.

"No."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes Daniel!"

"No…You're not."

Daniel took a long hard look at his friend. Jack surprisingly flinched, before he looked down and began examining his hands in detail.

"I - I can't say anything…Lives may be at stake…Please don't pressure me for more information Daniel."

The archaeologist glared sceptically at his friend.

"Daniel…please."

"Okay."

Little did they know that Jim was listening to them…

* * *

Jim sat in Sam Carter's living rom, waiting patiently for his accomplice's arrival. He heard the click of a lock, before the front door creaked open and Pete walked in.

"Hello again." Jim said.

"Jim? How'dyou get in?"

"Now now…don't ask too many questions."

"Why are you here?"

"We gave to talk…Jonathan's onto us."

"Shit."

"Here's what I got from one of his conversations with rock boy."

Jim pulled out a small Dictaphone and pressed play.

'I - I can't say anything...Lives may be at stake…Please don' t pressure me for more information Daniel.'

He shut the recording off.

"What about Walter? Is it a coincidence that he and your little brother turned up like an hour after we paid Jack a little visit."

Jim paced the room, pausing to look at Sam's bookshelves and various photos. "Walter knows something…Unlike Jack or Mac, he isn't as easy to get to…we need to treat him with more caution."

"So what you're saying is…we don't know what's happening?"

Not as far as external interference from the Phoenix Foundation…no."

"Sam knows that we stole Jack and Siobhan's research papers though."

"I know…Jonathan will likely be on the warpath now…He knows that he can get his scientific career back."

* * *

Sam, Walter and Mac listened intently.

"At least we can prove that Jack and Siobhan wrote those papers and that Jim and Pete attacked him." Mac stated. "That's something we can get them for at least."

* * *

"When's the operation starting?" Pete asked Jim.

"We know the train will leave Denver at noon tomorrow. We're gonna take it as it leaves Colorado Springs on it's way to the Californian/Mexico border."

* * *

Jack sat in the infirmary listening through the earpiece Walter had given him. He brought his hand up to his mouth in shock, as he realised what was going to happen.

* * *

"There's only going to be the two of us, and our mole for the Rail Company. We need to take out the train staff and Brian Jamieson while keeping the passengers oblivious to what's happening."

"We gonna kill them?" Pete asked.

"No…I've been ordered to…but I won't…I can't take a human life…I've brought heavy tranquillisers instead."

"We can't risk not killing them!"

"Well were gonna. I won't take a life. It's one thing being a thief…It's quite another being a murderer."

"Sam, Jack, Teal'c and even that Daniel have taken a life. Jack's a murderer and an assassin. Why not you?"

"I just don't have that much malice in me."

"Okay…I'll meet you tomorrow. Twelve noon at the freight depot."

* * *

"We've got all we need." Walter said as he switched off the surveillance equipment

Sam was in shock "Oh my god…they're planning a hijack."

* * *

Nurse Joyce walked into the infirmary. She was carrying a syringe filled with a mild sedative.

"General! It's time for your medication!" She called.

Joyce prepped the needle, before she pulled back the curtain…

* * *

Captain Harper and Siler ran to the infirmary on hearing the alarm sound. They got there to find a very shocked Joyce.

"What is it Nurse?" Harper asked.

"It's the General. He - he's gone!"

* * *

Well folks, whadaya think?

This story is nearing it's conclusion, so please tell me what you want to see happen. I know where this is going, but if there's anything in particular you want to see - let me know!


	16. Interlude 1

Hey there folks!

Firstly, I'd like to apologise for my updates being quite far apart. I breached one of 's rules and got suspended for a week. I've also been bogged down with schoolwork.

Thanks to Kilee, jmcqk6, Maxennce, Feline-Feral,Pain in the Mikta, CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur, Mishy Mo, dottid, Darkjediqueen, Sci Fi Fan Gillian, Mad Gater and the GW shipper family for all of the reviews!!!

Oh! I've set up a website!!!! - - please check it out!

I've also set up a new C2 community! you want to be a member of staff, please just ask!!!

* * *

Interlude

Mario walked calmly through the executive carriage of the 12 noon Colorado - California express. He nodded politely to many of the passengers before entering the driver's cabin.

"Ben."

"Mario? What's up?" Asked the driver.

"We have a problem with wheel-jack four in the service carriage. Can I send a message to Colorado Springs?"

"Will it hold out to the depot?"

"It will do."

Ben pondered this. "Contact the depot. Tell them we'll be pulling in within the hour for a maintenance check."

"Right." Mario smiled and turned to exit the cab.

"Mario."

"Ben?"

"Can you fix it yourself, or do we need to give a maintenance a shout?"

"I can fix it…No need to ask for help!"

* * *

Jake MacLeish groaned. He hated his job.

Jake was one of the catering staff on the train, and, as usual, had been sent to the service carriage to collect ingredients for one of Chef Barrie's creations.

"Garlic. Where's the Garlic?" he muttered to himself as he rooted through piles of boxes and containers.

"Aha!" He exclaimed triumphantly as he picked up a box marked 'France's Best - Garlic Cloves'

He was surprised to hear the box rattle. Placing it on top of a crate, he pried it open.

"Oh my god…" He gasped.

The box was full of weapons. There were handguns, grenades and tranquiliser guns. Carefully, Jake sealed the box before hiding it. He'd report it to Ben immediately. Sighing, he got up and turned round.

"Mario! You startled me sneaking up like that!" Jake said on seeing the Mexican standing in the doorway.

Mario was silent.

"M? What's going on?" Noticing a menacing glint in Mario's eye, Jake backed up against a wall. "Come on man" You're freaking me."

Mario walked towards him, a syringe now visible in his clenched fist.

"Shit!"

Jake was backed into a corner, terrified. The small man couldn't put up much of a fight, and the ensuing struggle lasted only a few fleeting seconds.

As the needle pierced his skin, a warm glow encompassed him.

He didn't even remember losing the fight…

* * *

Chapter 15 will be up soon!!!!!


	17. Into the Clear

Hello people!!!

Here's the latest chapter!!!

Thanks to CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur, Maxennce and Feline-Feral for the reviews!!!!

* * *

Jim snapped his flip phone shut, before walking back to Pete's SUV.

"The train's gonna pull into the depot in an hour."

"Good."

"We have a problem though."

"What's that?" Pete enquired.

"Mario's already taken out one of the porters."

"Shit! Why'd he do that?"

"The guy found the weapons cache." Jim elaborated.

Pete unlocked his car. "We gonna get going?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

"Whadaya mean missing?" Sam yelled down the phone at Walter. "He went AWOL? That explains it…You'll be here in five minutes? Okay…Bye sergeant." Sam put her phone away.

"What's wrong?" Enquired Mac.

"The General' gone for a walkabout. No-one knows where he is."

"Oh no." He sighed.

Sam and Mac were sitting in O'Malleys waiting on the arrival of Walter and Siobhan.

"We'll need to alter the plan now." Mac stated, distancing himself from the worry for his sibling.

"What plan?" a voice interlected as Daniel and Teal'c came into view.

"Daniel, Teal'c! Hey!" Said a flustered Sam.

"Dr Jackson, Murray." Mac inclined politely.

"Hi. Did you hear about Jack?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah."

"I _knew_ one of us should have stayed on base with him."

"I should of." Mac said, "He's _my _brother."

There was a beat of silence.

"What plan?" Teal'c asked.

Sam and Mac looked at each other, shifted in their chairs and then began to examine their feet, not wanting to look up.

"You're as well knowing." Sam sighed.

Daniel's eyebrow shot up ala Teal'c.

"Please fill us in Colonel Carter." Teal'c asked.

"There's been some weird goings on since Jim was assigned to Cheyenne. We've found out that he and Pete are involved in drugs trafficking and are planning a train hijack." Sam whispered.

"We also know that Pete and Jim are responsible for the attack on Jack, as well as the theft of his research papers." Mac added.

"Wow!" Daniel blinked.

"We're going to board the train and stop them. Walter is getting the evidence to incriminate them just now."

"Please explain." Teal'c asked.

"Walter has FBI links. He's getting intel on both of them."

"_Got_ intel on both of them ma'am!" Walter said as he and Siobhan sat at the table.

"What you got…and what you doing?" Mac said, noticing that Siobhan and Walter's fingers were interlaced.

The couple quickly separated. "Um…It was our cover while we met my contact." Walter flustered.

"Well?" Said Sam, Daniel and Teal'c collectively.

"We got a lot." Siobhan grimaced. "Jim has been involved with the FBI and the ATF since his late teens. He needed a scientific paper published in order to get a secure cover when he turned twenty-one, but when he got knocked back…"

"He stole your notes and Jack's thesis." Sam surmised.

"It's on his record that at the age of 25, he met the eighteen year old Peter Shanahan. Pete wanted to get recruited and agreed to carry out the theft for a good reference. Jim also agreed to introduce him to me." Siobhan spat out the last sentence.

"Jim was then picked to train Pete in skills he'd need. He also received training from Pete as he has a degree in psychology."

"Jim hasn't had much contact with the FBI in recent years, but has been doing a lot of work for the ATF. Said Walter "His work with the ATF involves foreign assassinations and drugs trafficking from the Northwest and East to the Southwest and Mexico and South America."

"The drugs trafficking is also paid for by a few politicians - including one Senator Kinsey."

Sam, Mac, Daniel and Teal'c were in shock at this.

"That rat bastard!" Sam shouted.

"What else was on Pete's file?" Daniel queried.

"Pete's real age isn't thirty three like it says on his police record. He's actually Forty-five. You know those foreign assassinations I talked about?" Siobhan started "He's your man."

"Talk about the lunatic fringe…" Sam muttered.

"He first met Jack in 1979 when Jack was twenty-nine years old. Despite the fact that Jack knew Pete was responsible for the theft of his research papers, he took Pete under his wing when he was recruited for civilian Black Ops."

"Black Ops?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah. Jack trained him in assassination techniques."

"Again with the lunatic fringe…" Sam sighed.

Siobhan, Mac, Walter, Daniel and Teal'c turned towards her.

"What!"

"Never mind." They chorused.

"We gonna stop this train then?" Mac asked.

"Yeah. Let's go!" Walter replied.

* * *

The express had pulled into the Colorado Springs Freight Depot. The sabotaged wheel-jack had been repaired and they'd be en-route to the State Border in no time.

Mario paced about anxiously in the service carriage waiting for Jim and Pete.

"Mario." Came a whisper.

"Pete. Jim." He whispered back.

"The wheel-jack fixed?"

"Yeah."

"We need to get moving." Pete said, obviously agitated.

"Let's get moving."

* * *

Sam, Daniel, Teal'c Siobhan and Mac sat on the main platform at Colorado Springs main rail station. They were all disguised and had paid for their tickets using cash so as not to be traced.

"I am still uncertain about what it is that we are trying to accomplish." Teal'c said.

"We're going alert the train staff and look for Pete, Jim and their contact before they have a chance to commandeer the train."

"Sweet." Said Teal'c, deadpan.

* * *

"Where's the guy you took out?" Jim asked Mario.

"Jake? He's in a small cupboard in this carriage, buried under tins of asparagus!" The young Mexican chuckled.

The trio were in the service carriage, discussing what they were going to do.

"Show us him." Pete ordered.

* * *

Five minutes later, they stood staring at an empty cupboard. Jake was gone…

* * *

Well folks, that was the latest chapter of The General's Hell. Things really kick off in the next chapter which will be up in the next few days. Promise!

Sorry if the interlude confuzzled people, because I only had a few reviews this time.


	18. Disaster approaches

It's been a while coming, but here's the latest chapter!

The story has now been finished in my notebook, so now it's just a question of typing the chapters up!

Thanks to Kliggins, CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur - yes he is good looking (Jack's a lot better though!), Pat, Feline Feral - he was tranquillised, Maxennce, Sci Fi fan Gillian and everyone at the Gateworld Shipper family who have given me feedback!

* * *

Chapter 18

Jim and Pete stormed through the passenger carriages of the train. Jake was missing.

They'd decided to carry on with the mission as planned, and were on their way to take out driver Ben, when a shrill shriek shot through the air.

"James honey!!" said a squeaky male voice.

"Shit." Muttered Jim.

"What?" asked Pete.

"James honey...Over here!"

"That's the O'Neill brother you've not met."

Jim and Pete followed the high-pitched voice before finally meeting it's owner.

"Bob! How are you?" He said with false gusto as he embraced his brother.

"Absolutely fabulous! I'm on my way to a psychiatric convention.

"Who is this?" Pete asked, taking in the appearance of yet another O'Neill.

Again, this brother looked almost identical to Jack, with the notable exception of his long sleek strawberry blond hair.

"Hi! I'm Robert, but please call me Bob!"

"He's a psychiatric nurse." Jim whispered in Pete's ear.

"I'm going to call Siobhan and let her know I've bumped into you!"

"No no! Don't do that!"

"Why not?"

"I'm planning...a surprise for her!"

"Oh! I phone her anyway...and I won't mention you at all!"

At that precise moment, the train began to trundle into the adjoining station, where Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, Walter, Mac and Siobhan could be seen.

"Ooh Siobhan and Mac are getting on this train!" Bob squealed. He turned round excitedly to talk to Jim and Pete...who were no longer there.

* * *

"Is that Jack jumping up and down on the train?" Daniel remarked on seeing a man with blond hair waving to them.

"Oh no." Siobhan whined.

"That would be the family extrovert. Jack and Jim's other third - Robert."

"Third? I though Jack and Jim were twins?"

"Triplets."

"You know...I've never met a triplet." Walter remarked, earning him a few strange stares. "Apart from Jack and Jim who I didn't know were triplets!"

* * *

The group boarded the train, and were relieved when there were no security checks. They were all armed.

"Bob!" Siobhan called.

"Siobhan sweetie!" said Bob "What are you doing here?"

"Mac and I have just moved here. These are our friends Walter, Sam, Daniel and...Murray. Everyone this is Bob."

The group exchanged hellos, before they collectively dragged Bob to a less public portion of the train.

"Bob. We need you to calm down and listen to us." Mac instructed his elder sibling.

"I'm listening."

"We're trying to stop a hijack."

* * *

The train chugged peacefully out of Colorado Springs, the outside world oblivious, as to the drama that was going to unfold inside. Ben whistled cheerfully to himself as the train changed tracks, heading south to the state border. He felt a small, jabbing pain at his elbow, but though nothing of it.

Until he lost consciousness...

* * *

In the panic to get away from SG1 and company, Pete and Jim had been separated at opposite ends of the train. Jim had no idea what Pete was doing, so he decided to continue the search for Jake.

* * *

Mario was in view of SG1. He watched the now seated group, and was planning how to get rid of them, when his work pager beeped. Calmly, he left the carriage, smiling politely as he passed Sam.

"Mario! Get your ass up here now! Service carriage." Read the message. Mario picked up his pace, heading for Jim's location. He walked briskly through another carriage, and stopped dead in his tracks when Jake calmly walked past him.

"Hey Mario!" Said the kid and walked past him as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Shocked, Mario broke into a run.

* * *

"Right Walter. We need you and Mac up front to inform the driver of the situation." Sam instructed.

"Right Colonel."

"Yah sure you betcha!" replied Mac.

The assembled company turned to look at him.

"It's called O'Neill-itis. We all get it from time to time. Jack's just got the chronic version!" Siobhan explained.

"Bob. We need you to stay put in case Jim or Pete decide to take a walk. Daniel, Siobhan, Teal'c. We'll head up to the service carriage and inform the staff."

"Sure thing." Said Siobhan, and with that, everyone except Bob left the table.

* * *

Pete was in control, and he liked it. He'd sent out a fake message to rail maintenance department saying that the line was blocked. The points on the line had been changed, and the train was now on the right track for the mission to succeed.

The next part was simple. They'd pull into a small-town station and order the passengers off, saying that another train would be along to take them the rest of the way. After that, they'd deal with SG1.

* * *

Mario and Jim walked into the service carriage and began rummaging around looking for specific box. The duo grabbed what they needed and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

Jake paced around in the kitchen, fiddling with the earpiece he'd been given.

"Jake! You've got company!" said the static-filled voice in his ear.

"Hey guys!" Jake called.

The rest of the train staff turned to look at him.

"What?" yelled Barrie.

"I think we should all move."

"Huh?" was the collective response from his colleagues.

"Jake! You have been doing my head in all day!" Barrie yelled. "Now shut up and do some work!"

"No no no! Listen to me!!!"

"Jake! You are trying my patience!"

The train slowing down interrupted the argument.

* * *

Walter and Mac looked once again at the man currently driving the train. He was slowing the train down, and was starting an announcement for the passengers.

* * *

Bob sat buffing his nails, nervously awaiting something happening.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." The announcement began. "Due to a technical fault beyond our control, I am afraid that this train has been taken out of service. We are currently stopping at a small station where all passengers should alight. A new train will be here within the hour for you to continue your journey. Apologies for any inconveniences caused."

The train came to a halt, and people began filing off of the train muttering things about "Stupid Company." "Not again." " In future I'll take the bus."

Bob decided to hide under a table in case he was ordered off. He'd wait there until the train began to move again.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Barrie yelled. "That wasn't Ben's voice!"

The kitchen staff began to get more animated, but were silenced when one door of the carriage opened, and a gas cylinder rolled in. The staff started shouting and screaming as the kitchen filled with smoke. Quickly, people began falling, succumbing to the fumes. Some ran to the other door, and were shocked to find it locked from the other side. Jake began to feel woozy and his knees began to buckle. As the noise and sights around him became a blurry haze, he vaguely felt two arms grab him and pull him up into the air vents above the kitchen. His rescuer had once again rescued him.

* * *

Jim and Mario entered the kitchen wearing gas masks. They'd brought down the entire staff in the one go.

"Well done Mario! Good plan!"

They walked through the carriage, and picked the door lock the open it. They prized it open and walked through to find themselves face to face with Sam, Siobhan, Teal'c and Daniel.

* * *

Pete lit a cigarette and smiled to himself. The very next second, he heard footsteps, and turned round to see Mac and Walter.

* * *

"Alright Sam...take it easy." Said Jim as he found the barrel of a 9mm pointed to his face.

"Turn around slowly." Sam commanded.

"Yes Mom." He snared sarcastically. Mario was being held at gunpoint by Teal'c.

"Open the door." Instructed Teal'c, unaware of the gas in the kitchen.

Mario shot Jim a knowing look, but their captors missed it.

"Okay!" Mario sighed, opening the door. Jim and Mario held their breath as the door swung open.

"Shit!" Screamed Sam as the noxious gas filled her nostrils. She quickly fell to the ground, tearing at her clothing as the gas constricted her airways. Siobhan, Teal'c and Daniel quickly succumbed to the gas as Jim and Mario watched on.

Pete lunged forward, punching Mac on the jaw. Mac reeled from the blow, but Walter surged forward, punching the cop in the face. The next second, both He and Mac felt a sharp pain and quickly realised they'd been tranquillised.

"Crap." Mac cursed, before hitting the ground.

* * *

"Are you gonna tell me what's going on?" Jake shouted at his twice rescuer, as they walked along the roof of one of the carriages, much to the surprise of the passengers who were still standing on the platform.

"I'm trying to stop a hijack."

"What? By who?"

"By a government organisation."

"Really?"

"Yeah." There was a beat of silence. "I need your help."

"With what? I'm the work experience kid!"

The older man rolled his eyes. "With getting the train back. It's either that or joining those folks on the station who are gonna be stranded for who knows how long!"

Jake pondered this. "Fine."

The unlikely duo stopped on finding a hatch down to the air vents of one carriage.

"What do I call you by the way?" He asked.

His rescuer just rolled his eyes, not answering the question.

* * *

Walter and Mac woke up on the train track behind the train.

"That bastard brother of mine!" Mac shouted.

I think that's the first time I've ever heard you swear." Walter said, picking himself off of the ground. "Come on!" he shouted.

The pair hurriedly ran to the train and clambered onto the last carriage as the train began to move.

* * *

"Colonel Carter!" Teal'c said, gently shaking his friend.

"Teal'c? What...what the?" Said Sam, slowly sitting up.

"I believe we were gassed."

"Lovely." Her gaze drifted to Daniel and Siobhan.

Daniel was coming round, but Siobhan was still unconscious.

"She will not wake."

Sam looked worried and peered at Jack's sister. She then glanced at their current surroundings. They were on a dusty deserted station platform - and the train was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did all passengers go?"

"I do not know."

"What happened to the train?" Daniel said groggily.

"I awoke to see it leave."

Sam stood up and staggered slightly. Promptly, Teal'c stood and steadied her, before stooping down and scooping Siobhan up into his arms. Daniel got up, and both he and Sam supported each other.

As they made their way to get help, Sam silently prayed that Mac and Walter could avert the imminent disaster. It was up to them now...

"Samantha! Daniel! Murray!" Came a high pitched yell as Bob came running round the corner. "I got off the train and phoned your base, Captain Harper and Sparky...something are here!"

Sam smiled at Teal'c. Perhaps everything would be all right after all!

* * *

There you go!

This story now has precisely five chapters and an epilogue to go. They will be up shortly!


	19. Famous last words

Well folks. This is chapter 19! Only four to go!

Thanks to Feline Feral, Sci Fi Fan Gillian, Shelsfc, CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur, Misstweedledee and everyone at the Gateworld Shipper family for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 19

"Captain Harper!" Shouted Sam on seeing the young officer.

"Colonel! The Phoenix Foundation contacted NORAD and explained the situation."

"I gathered that."

Harper and Siler looked at the assembled company, looks lingering on Bob.

"General?" questioned Siler.

"Oh! You work with my brother too! I'm Bob!"

Siler and Harper exchanged a look. "Hi!"

"Colonel." They said, indicating Sam. "If you'd like to come with us, we have something to show you."

* * *

Harper, Siler, Siobhan, Bob and Daniel were crammed into Siler's undersized car and were hurtling along the interstate. In front of them was Sam's Indian motorbike, with Teal'c sitting in the side-buggy.

"Colonel Carter! It does not seem wise to be travelling at this velocity!" Teal'c almost whined.

Sam groaned at the Jaffa, before increasing their speed.

* * *

Jake and his protector peered down on Jim and Mario, as they rooted through the luggage compartment. A single passenger was tied up in a corner. He was gagged, and, every so often, mumbled incoherently.

"Who is that?" The guy asked.

"That's Brian Jamieson. He's one of our executive passengers." Jake explained.

"Bingo!" Jim shouted from the carriage below.

Jake and the guy looked on as he began to open several large containers.

"What the..." Jake trailed off.

"Crack cocaine." His protector stated. "With a massive street value."

"Wow."

The man turned to him. "You ever shot a gun?"

"Ehm...A slug pellet gun...I had a licence!"

The man reached down and pulled out what Jake recognised as a 9mm.

"This is a little different, but I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"I-I can't shoot someone."

"This is backup. I'm going down there. If one of them looks like they're gonna kill me, aim for their knees."

"R-Right."

* * *

Pete's phone rang. Cautiously he picked it up. The caller was Jim.

"Jim? That much? We're gonna be rich! Good one!" He then put the phone back down.

"I don't think so Pete."

"What the?" he turned round and found himself staring down the barrel of a gun.

* * *

SG1, Harper, Siler, Siobhan, and Bob had reached a small police station. It was crammed full of the train's passengers, most of who were busy giving statements. SG1 and co. were then shepherded into a small room.

"We've got something to show you." Harper stated.

A small TV and VCR sat in a small corner. Harper took out videotape and put it in the VCR, before pressing play.

It was railway surveillance video, and it showed two figures walking across a carriage-top. The video zoomed in on the first figure, a young Caucasian boy, no older than eighteen.

"He's been identified as seventeen year old Jake Macliesh. He's on his school work experience." Siler said.

The video then panned in on his companion. Everyone stared at the screen. Sam, Siobhan and Bob broke in to massive grins, and Daniel chuckled, "Well I'll be damned!"

* * *

"Jack?" Pete shouted venomously at the man holding the gun.

"Yup. You not going to say hi to your former brother-in-law?"

"You asshole!"

It was then that Pete made his mistake, as he lunged froward, leaving the train's controls.

Pete hit Jack square on the jaw, sending him flying onto his backside. Pete then advanced forward, but Jack's leg hit him viscously in the abdomen. This distraction gave Jack enough time to get back on his feet. He dashed, heading for the train's controls. He then felt a hard punch in his back, and Pete took a hold of his Jacket, spinning him round. At the same time, Jack heard a hollow, metallic clang, and Pete's eyes zoned out. He then landed unceremoniously in a heap at Jack's feet.

Jack looked up to see Jake standing there, with a dented frying pan in his hand.

"Sweet!"

* * *

Barrie woke up to find a small man with glasses and grey hair looming over him.

"Get the hellmmph!" He tried to yell as the small man put his hand over his mouth.

"Ssh! I'm Sergeant Walter Davis. Air Force." He removed his hand.

"What's going on?" Barrie quizzed.

"The trains been hijacked by drugs smugglers."

"What!" Barrie looked round. Driver Ben and the entire train staff were lying on the floor unconscious, with one notable exception.

"Where's Jake?"

"Who?"

"The work experience kid!"

"Uh oh."

* * *

Jack was at the controls of the train. There was a set of points on the horizon. A gut instinct told him that the train would turn north, away from the border. He placed his radio down on the surface next to the controls, eager to contact SG1. He'd been unable to contact them earlier for fear of being discovered.

* * *

"Sierra Gulf Charlie. General O'Neill come in. This is Carter Sierra Gulf One Niner. Over." Sam sighed. They'd been sending the same message for over half an hour, hoping Jack had had the sense to take a radio with him.

"Sierra Gulf Charlie. This is One Niner. Over." She clicked the radio off and again sighed. "Nothing."

"Carter?" A voice called from the radio. "This is O'Neill Sierra Gulf Charlie. Position...ehm...Driving a Diesel locomotive."

SG1 and co. scrambled over to the radio.

"Siler, Daniel Harper, Siobhan. Get up there pronto." Sam instructed.

"Jack...uh sir. This is Carter. Position...Police Station due North-Northeast. Your status? Over."

"Pete's...having a nap. Jim and Mario are getting high. I've got a work experience kid with me. Train staff are unconscious in the service carriage. Over."

"Acknowledged. Sir. Sergeant Davis and your brother Mac are on the train, operating on a standard frequency. Radio them and tell them to get to the train staff. We need you to stop the train down in order to get the civilians off."

"Copy that. Standing by."

Jack changed the frequency to match that of Walters and Macs.

"Sierra Gulf Charlie Sergeant Davis. Do you read?"

Jack paused - no answer.

"Phoenix Foxtrot. Mac? Are you there?"

"Copy that Sierra Gulf Charlie." Came the reply from Mac.

"Mac! Where are you?"

"Service. You?"

"At the controls."

"Sweet!"

"Where's Walter?"

"I'm here sir." Came a faint reply

"I need you to wake the passengers. I'm stopping the train soon, and we need to get them off. Can you do that?"

"They're beginning to come round."

"Acknowledged. Over."

Jack fiddled with the radio again.

"Sierra Gulf One Niner. Come in."

"Reading you sir."

"Preparing to decrease speed."

"Acknowledged. Teal'c and I are going to head your way. The train's going slow on a winding bit of track, heading to a siding. And we'll get you there. Get the passengers off before then though. From now on, you will be maintaining communication with you Brother Bob."

"What?!"

"Sir? Do you copy?"

"Yes." He groaned. "Commencing braking."

"Acknowledged. Over and out."

Jack pushed the lever in front of him forward, and gradually, the train began to slow.

"Walter. Get those people off."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Jim and Mario were accounting for their haul, when they both felt the train's deceleration. The drugs lord sat in the corner. His gag had been removed and he began to talk.

"You'll never get away with this. I'm one of the biggest moguls in the business."

Jim stood up, and walked over to the pathetic figure. Leering in his face, he sneered, "We're with the Government, I think we're a bit bigger."

The train deceleration became more sudden, and looking out of the window, Mario realised that the train was at a crawl.

"Jim! We're stopping!"

"What? Shit!"

The pair left what they were doing and ran further up the train. Jamieson seized this opportunity. He'd worked his restraints loose and was now free. Calmly, he picked up one case and headed for the carriage exit.

* * *

"Walter. Mac. Is everyone off?"

"Almost." Replied Mac.

"Now I want you both to get off too."

"Jack?"

"Walter. That's an order. Mac you too."

"Okay Jack. I wouldn't want Walter to get into any trouble."

Mac and Walter quickly helped the last of the staffers off, then they followed suit and left the train.

* * *

Jim and Mario sprinted up the train. As they got to service, they saw Mac and Walter jumping off. Livid, they followed them and disembarked.

* * *

Siler's car was tearing along the freeway, adjacent to the railway line. They were accompanied by several police cars. A dozen or so people we're standing on the line, and a few could be seen restraining two men. A small man in an Air Force uniform could be seen, standing next to a tall man in a leather jacket.

"It's them!" cried Siobhan.

Siler gave the wheel a quick jerk, and the car left the road.

* * *

"General. This is Davis. Civillians are off and are currently helping to restrain Jim and Mario."

"Well done Walter. Pete's with me."

"Copy that." Walter's smile reached his voice.

"What do we do now?" Jake asked.

"You get off."

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm gonna put the train into a siding and the hijackers will be arrested."

"Right." Jake made his way to the exit.

"Jack O'Neill."

"What?"

"That's my name. Two L's. I'll be looking you up when this is over."

"Alright." Jake smiled. "Thanks Mr O'Neill."

"General O'Neill."

Jake's eyes widened at this comment. "Uh...yes Sir."

Jack smiled. "Gonna check that he's still out of it?" he said indicating the prone form on the floor.

Jake pulled back his eyelid. "He's still out."

"Thanks. Go now."

"Yes Sir!" Jake responded. With that, he left the train.

* * *

Sam and Teal'c were racing along the interstate, heading to the siding where Jack would put the train to rest. On the edge of the horizon, however, they could see a melee of people.

"They did it Teal'c!"

"I told you this was unwise." Teal'c replied, before emptying his stomach into the buggy.

* * *

"Sierra Gulf One Niner. Come in." Jack called.

"Jack honey? That you?"

"Yes Bob."

"Thank god! I was like so worried."

"Right. Phone Carter and tell..."

"Who?"

"Samantha."

"Right."

"Tell her that everyone's off the train except from me and Pete."

"Right. Will do."

"Okay. Over."

Jack turned to peer out of the window. There were a number of people wandering around near the train, along with several police cars and a few civilians who'd stopped to see what all the fuss was about. On the horizon, he could see a motorbike and buggy. His hear did a little flip-flop and he smiled.

"Hey Sam!" he said to himself.

Jack went back over to the controls and pushed the lever away from him. The train hummed into life.

* * *

"Daniel!" Sam shouted as she reached the scene of organised chaos.

Daniel came rushing up. "Where's Teal'c?"

"He's not felling good. He's sitting in a squad car."

"Right."

Their conversation was interrupted by Sam's phone.

"Hello? Bob? Everyone's off except Jack and Pete? Thanks. Bye!"

"Sam?"

"Everything's going to plan. Jack's taking the train to a siding half a mile away."

Everyone turned round, as the train began to move.

"Well...That's one mission that actually went well!" Daniel remarked.

Famous last words...

* * *

There you go!

The next chapters are all going to be pretty short, but this story has a few twists to go!


	20. Tradgedy Strikes?

Well folks. I decided not to keep you in suspense!

Thanks to Feline Feral, WBH21C, CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur, Shelsfc, Sci Fi Fan, Gillian, Misstweedledee and the Gateworld Shipper Family!

Reminder - New Order - UK Premiere tomorrow!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 20

Jack hummed to himself, occasionally bursting into verse.

Stargate, It's a crazy trip

You can go quite far

And you don't need a car

Or even a ship

He turned round to keep an eye on Pete.

"You know Mr Shanahan...You remind me of someone...You know...With all these guises you have...All you needs a moustache and a hat and you'd look like a walking talking Potatohead."

Pete didn't answer. He was still unconscious.

"Well Spud...You're gonna get a lovely time in jail...don't expect any visitors."

Jack went back to his humming. He didn't hear a sound as that frying pan made it's second strike of the day.

"Aah!" He screamed, as he was flung forward.

"I'll die before I go to jail Jack. But at least I'll get the pleasure of you going with me!"

Pete reached for the controls and the train sped up along the short bit of track. Jack was still dazed on the floor. He finally got his eyes focused and looked up, in time to see Pete snap the break lever.

"Pete!" Jack jumped to his feet.

Looming ahead of the train was a massive buffer - and the end of the line.

Jack turned to face Pete as time slowed down around them. He looked into the younger man's eyes.

He was met by cold hatred, anger and a resolve to die within those calm brown orbs.

* * *

"What the?" Walter shouted as he saw the train begin to speed up exponentially.

There were cries and gasps of horror as the train sped away.

"Oh no." Said Mac gravely.

"Sam!" Siobhan shrieked. Sam looked up to see the train in the distance. She'd been so busy heling the Police Officers that she hadn't noticed that anything was wrong.

"Shit!"

Sam and Daniel made a run for the motorbike, detaching the buggy. At the same time, Siobhan, Mac, Walter, Siler and the slightly groggy Teal'c ran to a deserted squad car. Sam revved up the engine, while Daniel wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hang on Daniel. This'll be a bit..."

There was a massive boom, as the now distant train careered off the track.

"They've hit the buffer..."

"Oh my God..." Daniel whispered in shock.

Then, the train exploded...

* * *

Well? Whadaya think? Has my evilness reached new levels?

Press that little button and I might just post again :D.


	21. Picking up the Pieces

Whew! Talk about feedback?

Thanks you!!!!!!

Thanks to Maxennce - Bob's based on Ricardo from UK show the Salon. Yes he's gay, Angel of fire -that was the intention!!!, Mallorvorwen, Gatewatcher, whiskey-girl, selmakjacob, Feline Feral, Shelsfc, fallingfromelysium, DarkJediQueen, dottid, Sam O'Neill - Mishy's the evil one! She told me not to post!, Sci Fi Fan Gillian, Misstweedledee -feeling better?

* * *

Chapter 21

Sam's motorbike screeched to a halt, a safe distance from the fireball that was the train. She dismounted the bike and staggered forward.

"General! Pete!" She called.

"General...Jack!" She cried.

"Sam...neither of them could have survived that." Daniel said calmly, obviously in shock. He put his hands on Sam's shoulders but she pushed him away and ran further towards the train. Daniel heard a car pull up, but decided to run after Sam.

"Daniel!" He felt a hand on his elbow, and turned round to see Walter. Siobhan, Mac, Teal'c and Siler were also standing there.

Siobhan was shaking violently, Mac clutching her protectively. Teal'c was his stoic self.

"Let her be." Walter said.

"She'll get too close."

"She's smart...she won't...We'll need to come back once the fire's been tackled."

"You're right Walter." Daniel said, blinking back tears.

"Jack! Pete!" Sam's ragged cry could be heard.

"C'mon." Walter motioned "Give her time"

Daniel nodded before turning back towards the group.

* * *

"Hey! What you guys doing leaving without me!" Sam heard someone call.

"Jack!" She shouted at the top of her voice.

"Sam!" Jack shouted, as he emerged from the smoke.

Sam broke into a run. "Oh my god! You're okay! You're okay!"

She made Jack's position and was enveloped by his arms.

"Ssh Sam...I'm okay...I'm okay." Jack held her tightly.

"Jack! General!" came a call as a group of people came into view. Daniel, Teal'c Siobhan and Mac joined in the hug.

"Hey guys!" Jack shouted "You're cutting off my circulation!" He jibed jokingly.

"I thought you were dead." Siobhan gulped back a cry.

"You sure know how to make an entrance Sir!" Walter said, extending a hand to his CO.

"Well if Jeff Golblum and Will Smith could do this in Independence Day, then I can do this in Colorado!"

"Jack?" Sam's voice was barely a whisper.

Jack knew immediately what Sam was asking.

"I'm so sorry Sam...He didn't make it."

"Pete's dead?" Siobhan said solemly.

Jack nodded silently.

"No..." Sam gasped.

"C'mon." Mac said "Let's go home."

* * *

C'mon. You didn't think I'd kill Jack off did you?

The next chapter should be up very shortly. It's gonna be shippy!


	22. Tag!

Thanks to Maxennce, Misstweedledee, Mallorvorwen, Feline Feral, Shelsfc, Dark Jedi Queen - feeling un-lazy yet? ;) , Sci Fi fan Gillian, CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur, Vixen Vic and everyone at the Gateworld Shipper family.

Well here's the penultimate chapter!

Warning - Ship content :).

* * *

Chapter 22

Sam sat on a bed in the infirmary. She, Siobhan and Jack were being treated for shock, but Siobhan had been sent to the Air Force Hospital.

Sam drew her knees up to her chin, and began to rock back and forth. She let her tears fall freely.

Just four days ago, she was happily engaged to a seemingly wonderful man. Now...he was dead. The thieving, murderous weasel was gone. She was glad...but devastated.

She turned round and looked at the occupant of the adjacent bed. He was propped up by several pillows and was 'reading' national Geographic. He'd been on the same page for over an hour. Sam quickly looked around. There were no nurses, and both Dr Smith and Dr Braithwaite were home. Quickly, Sam got up.

Jack peered at his magazine. Trust his luck to pick up the 'Steamtrain' Special, he thought as he gazed at a picture of the flying Scotsman. He thought back to those last few moments. The chill in Pete's eyes...His selfishness at ending his existence.

He was shaken out of his reverie, by the feeling of an arm around his waist, before the weight of another body came to rest next to his.

"Budge over a bit sir." Sam said as she snuggled into him.

Surprised to say the least, Jack obliged and moved over, lifting up his blanket so she could get cozy.

A few silent moments passed.

"Have you heard of the regs?"

"Yes sir."

"Well..."

"We're in the infirmary, having just been to hell and back...They're not going to grudge us a cuddle."

"Maybe I should blow up trains on a more regular basis!" Jack smiled, as he put his arm around her. "How are you?"

"I've been better. You?"

"Same same."

They sat in silence for another few seconds.

"As hard as it is to believe...I miss him."

"He was your Fiance! Of course you're gonna miss him."

"I'm a bit relieved though."

Jack shifted his weight to the one side, facing Sam. His face was screwed up, obviously not understanding her point of view.

"I...I loved him...but...I wasn't _in_ love with him."

"I know."

"You know?"

"I can read you like a book Samantha."

Sam smiled at his use of her full name, then once again, they were silent.

"I nearly lost you..." Sam whispered.

"But you didn't."

"No."

"I'm here...I'm alive...In a bit of shock...but alive."

"That's not what I mean't."

Once again, Jack wore a confused face.

"When I said yes to Pete...I gave up...I made a mess."

Jack gazed intently at her , watching the various emotions within her flutter across her features.

"Yes you did." He whispered.

"I don't want to make the same mistake twice Jack."

"Huh?"

Sam took his large into her smaller one, before bringing her blue eyes up to meet his brown ones.

"I love you."

Jack's eyes went wide, before they took on a soft, vulnerable look that Sam had seen only once before - when they were separated by that forcefield years earlier. Jack quickly regained his composure.

"Sam...I'm in here recovering from shock...Do you want me to have a heart attack too?"

Sam giggled at this, turning away from him momentarily. She felt his hand cup her face, as Jack turned her to face him.

"I love you too."

Jack reached forward to gently kiss her cheek, but Sam shifted and their lips met...

"Ahem."

The couple quickly parted and looked up to see Daniel and Teal'c looking at them.

"Hey there! Great timing!" Jack said sarcastically.

"Glad to see that you are ...feeling...better." Teal'c said.

"Thanks T." Sam blushed.

"Just thought we'd tell you that General Hammond is o his way down now for a report." Daniel said.

"Crap." Sam muttered, jumping from Jack's bed to her own.

"We shall leave you alone." Teal'c said.

Daniel and Teal'c then left, trying to keep their bemused grins from becoming too obvious.

"Don't worry O'Neill...We can keep...you...and Colonel Carter...a secret."

"Thanks."

The other half of SG1 left the room.

"Samantha."

"Yeah?"

"Can you keep me a secret?"

"As long as you keep me a secret too."

The couple giggled.

"How the hell are we gonna tell Jacob?" Jack wondered.

"Tag!"

"Huh?"

"You're it!"

* * *

Well folks.

Just press the ickle button and let me know what you think!

Chapter 23 should be up tomorrow, and then there's an epilogue, and then???


	23. Forgive and Forget

Here it is - the last chapter!!!!!

Thanks to Misstweedledee - thank you so much!!!, Maxennce, CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur, SpaceMan 546, fallingfromelysium, shelsfc - yup, Feline Feral, DarkJediQueen - are you at GW by any chance?

* * *

Chapter 23

A week later, Jack strode down the halls of the SGC, thoroughly in charge - as Dr Jack O'Neill.

He was whistling away to himself, in order for those around him to think that he was feeling okay.

In the week since his talk with Sam, he'd made the decision to resign from the Air Force. He and Siobhan had attended a hearing shortly after they were discharged. Both of them were given the credit they deserved for their work in the field of particle physics. For the first time in several years, Jack was not ashamed about using his salutation.

Mario had been extradited back to Mexico, and Jim was being held in ISO room three. That's where Jack was heading.

He nodded to the SF guarding the door. He promptly opened it and Jack walked in.

"Hi."

"What?" Jim glared at one of his other thirds.

"Just thought I'd come down...Ask a few questions."

"Fire away."

Jack paced the room, almost circling his brother. He seemed to be choosing his words carefully.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Jack shouted, startling his sibling.

"Huh?"

"FBI, ATF, drugs trafficking?"

"Oh...that."

Jack growled, before he stalked over to the other side of the small, dimly lit room.

"Well?"

"What?"

"Are you gonna tell me why you've become a conniving, snivelling thief?"

"You."

This statement caught Jack off-guard.

"Me?"

Jim shifted on his bunk entrenching his hands deep into his pockets.

"You made my life hell Jonathan! When we were growing up, it was always Jonathan this, Siobhan that. When Mom and Dad weren't busy singing your praises, they were dealing with Robert's hissy-fits."

"Robert was ill! I was ill!"

"I didn't get a look in!"

"You never let anyone in!"

Jim went quiet.

"Unfortunately Jim, it's one of your traits that I've developed since joining Black Ops."

"I'd noticed." Jim muttered.

"Bob had...a lot of problems...He was depressed. He had a horrible time coming out about his sexuality. Me...I lived in constant fear of my Cancer returning...As for Siobhan...She's truly gifted, but she's always needed a lot of pushing and prodding to get anywhere...You always seemed content, never asking for help."

"Hmmph!"

"Why do you hate me? The truth."

Jim examined his hands, realising for the first time how similar they were to Jack's.

"Sara."

Again, Jack was caught off-guard.

"I began seeing her when I was sixteen...I was crazy about her...I...I loved her... One day, I called her...asked her what she wanted to do that night. 'No James...I'm sorry...I'm going out with Jack tonight.' ...That's what she said."

Jack looked at Jim, not knowing what to say.

"You were always going to be the high flyer Jack...I'd accepted that...But you stole the woman I loved...and you didn't even notice."

Jack sat silent and still. This was the first time on his entire life that Jim had opened up to him.

"I never knew you'd been so serious."

"That's not the point Jonathan!"

"I know...But what do you expect me to say?"

Jim glared at him, the pent-up anger and frustration clearly visible.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Why did I go 'Darkside'? I knew I couldn't make it legitimately in the scientific community, so I opted for a career in the civilian secret services. The ATF. They told me that my expertise was in sciences so my cover story had to be in that area. I threw together a paper...Not surprisingly it didn't get published. At the same time you graduated from the Air Force with your degrees. I was angry...I got Pete to steal your papers. After that...After that...I don't know...Everything...Just spiralled out of control."

Jack shook his head sadly. Indirectly, he and Siobhan were responsible for Jim's behaviour. He'd been a quiet child surrounded by needy siblings. But he'd needed the love and support too.

"Jim." His brother's nickname rolled off his tongue as if he'd always used it. "You know what you're problem is? Confidence. You have a brilliant mind...If only you'd thought out that paper..."

"If I'm so brilliant...Why did Mom and Dad not say anything?"

"Because they knew that you were bright. But they made an error in judgement...They thought you knew too."

For the first time in several minutes, the siblings made eye contact, and they realised that they could forgive each other.

"I had a call from the President...He's managed to get most of your sentence wavered due to 'Services to your country', You also said in an intercepted conversation that you could never take a human life...That's what swung the panel's opinion of you."

"What's my sentence?"

"Three months confinement to be served at Cheyenne Mountain, due to your knowledge of the SGC. Since you've been here a week already, you only have eleven to go."

"I deserved the full sentence Jack."

"You've been through enough in recent years...I read your file."

Jack got up to let his brother mull over the week's events.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

* * *

Well that was the last chapter!!!

But it's not over yet!

Coming next - The epilogue!


	24. Epilogue Is it all Over?

Here it is...The last instalment.

Thanks to Maxennce - Jack IS strange, but in a good way!, Shelsfc, Sci Fi Fan Gillian, Misstweedledee - you're so sweet!, and the Gateworld Shipper Family - you all rock!

* * *

Epilogue

Siobhan entered the NORAD lower level lift, heading for the SGC. She wore am Air Force issue blue jump suit sans patches. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her patches, looking intently at them. One read 'Prometheus X 303', the other 'P1'. She exhaled slowly, trying to release her anxiety, in an effort to calm down. She jumped when the lift stopped.

"Hello Siobhan." Said Walter, entering the lift.

"Hi."

"First day?"

"Yeah."

The couple stood in awkward silence for a few moments.

"Don't worry about your kids Siobhan." Walter said.

"I know...it's just..."

Walter stepped forward, embracing Siobhan in a hug.

"We're all here...And not to worry. Those kids have me, their Uncle Jack and their Uncle Bob to look after them."

This earned a chuckle from Siobhan.

"How long's your first tour going to be?"

"A month or so."

"Will we have that second date in a month or so then?"

"Of course!"

* * *

"So...that thing is what that tablet described all those years ago." Mac said in awe as he stared at the 'Gate.

"That is like...so cool." Bob remarked.

"This is like something from the Sci-Fi channel!" exclaimed Jake.

Mac, Bob and Jake had been given clearance for the Stargate Programme. Jack was now giving them the tour of the SGC.

"I can see my starsign!" Bob shouted, pointing a finger at one of the 'Gate symbols.

"Well folks...That concludes our tour of the SGC." Jack said, "If you will all please follow me, we'll head to NORAD on the upper levels."

"I wish I could tell my friends this." Jake sighed, "Better still...I wish I could put this on my CV!" he chuckled.

"Jack!" came a shout from Daniel, as he and Teal'c came around the corner.

"Joining the tour?"

"We have never seen NORAD." Teal'c stated.

"Well follow me!"

* * *

The six friends were headed towards the surface lift, when the door opened to reveal Siobhan and Walter in the middle of a 'moment'.

"Ahem!" Jack shouted.

The couple very quickly separated.

"General Doctor Sir!" Walter stammered.

"At ease Walter."

"You're not going to kill me?" He asked hopefully.

At this the O'Neill brothers and sister let out a chuckle.

"Our tour of Cheyenne Mountain will continue later, right now...Let's send Siobhan on her merry way!" Jack chortled.

* * *

SG1, the O'Neills and Jake watched the Stargate activate.

"Sweet!" was the collective call from Bob, Mac and Jake.

"You're going to 'Gate back to P4X 454, where Prometheus will Ring you up." Jack explained.

Everyone made his or her way down to the Gateroom.

"See you soon Siobhan." Sam embraced her new friend.

"Thanks Sam."

"See you." Said Siler.

"It was a pleasure working with you." Commented Daniel.

Teal'c inclined his head. He did not feel the need to speak.

Siobhan turned to face her brothers.

"C'mere." Said Jack, as the siblings embraced in a group hug.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." She said, "Take care of the kids."

"Of course." Said Jack.

Siobhan then turned to face Walter.

"I'll see you for that date then?"

"Yeah...I'll miss you."

Siobhan gave his a kiss on the cheek, and then turned to walk up the ramp.

Jack walked back to where Sam stood. He snaked his arms around her waist and gently kissed her neck, earning a giggle from his girlfriend, a raised eyebrow from Teal'c and an eye-roll from Daniel.

"See you in a month!" called Siobhan from the top of the ramp.

With that, she turned and entered the event horizon.

* * *

"Well that was one heck of a week!" Said Jack to the assembled company in his living room.

"I'll second that!" said Mac.

"At least nothing else can go wrong!" Chortled Sam.

Jack's phone began to ring.

"For crying out loud! It's my day off!" Said Jack, as he got up to answer the phone's annoying buzz.

"Hello. Dr Smith? The forensics have finished on the train?"

Jack's face grew very serious.

"Thank you Dr. Bye."

"What did they find?" Sam asked.

Jack sighed and sat down.

"There was no body...Pete's still alive..."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED?

Well folks

That was the General's Hell. It was a pleasure to write, hence why it's the first fic I've finished.

I will be writing a sequel entitled either 'The Doctor's Hell' or 'The Colonel's Hell' in the near future!

This story will be put up as one document at Heliopolis and Gateworld very soon if you prefer an un-chaptered format.

Thanks again

Suekay


End file.
